The Only Exception
by Amelia Skittles
Summary: What happens when your world falls apart.Who do learn to depend on?
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Exception **

**I do not own Twilight I only own my mind and all it's sick and twisted storylines that came of Mrs. Meyer's characters **

**been revised - 6-9-2010 **

**Summary: What happens when your world falls do learn to depend on?**

**-Prologue-**

I never knew I could feel this way, I never knew I could stand here and watch everything still unfolding before my eyes. I waited to see my family, my past, my future; here to witness a miracle in the making, that only 3 months before, I thought wouldn't ever happened. I never knew I could feel this way, I never thought I would see what was unfolding before my eyes. I waited to see my family, my past, my future, here to witness a miracle in the making. I wouldn't have thought this all possible.

**-Flashback- **

"_Bella, me and my family are leaving" his voice dull and flat_

"_Let me find something to tell Charlie, I have to figure this out" I said stopping suddenly when I realized "When you say family, I'm not included" I looked into his topaz eyes and suddenly saw them darken I saw his sadness_

"_I'm afraid I don't love you like I thought I did Bella" his voice void of the emotion that use to be there. I felt the tears race down my cheek, I felt my heart cracking, I knew it wouldn't break fully, yet. _

"_Edward... No. You. Cant. Just. Leave. Me." My breaths were coming out ragged and I felt myself begin to fall inside. _

"_Bella, I'm not right for you, you don't belong in my world I'm not safe for you" his voice still dull and lifeless he continued "but please, will you do something for me" I nodded watching him close the gap between the two of us "I promise it will be like I never existed"_

I came back to reailty and I smiled as I waited for the doors of my new life to open and begin. I heard the voices on the other side of the two solid mahogany doors that were the color of my hair. They were etched beautifully, I finally got the time to look at them while waiting.

I was dolled up. I thanked the girls earlier for getting me ready and I sat here for what felt like forever waiting for them to finish getting everyone in place I could hear people speaking

"What's the meaning of this meeting?"

"They normally never hold a meeting like this unless it's important" I hear several different snickers from people who are around and know me.

I walked well actually paced back and forth barely letting my heels click on the stone floor I was getting pissed that it was taking so long it was then that I heard all three voices at once

"Mi Cara, please Join Your Family"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only Exception **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT JUST MY MIND AND THAT'S ALREADY CROSSING A THIN LINE **

**Chapter 1 …way back when I was broken **

**Three Months Ago- **

"Charlie, I found her" I heard someone saying as I felt myself being lifted off the ground, I remember his voice in my head '_it will be as if I never existed' _how could I be in a world where he didn't exist. It was like living in a life that was a lie, would my life be a lie from now on? Could I even live? I knew I had to… some how for Charlie, but then I remember his words

"I don't love you like lie I thought I did" and I felt the pain, my heart opened up and I felt the tears they stung they were forceful like waterfalls as they streamed down my face they were masked by the rain but if you looked at my eyes you knew I was crying.

As my rescuer carried us toward the house that I lived in with Charlie I could see a mass crowd was I really that type of person to be worried about? Of course my dad the chief of police would pull out all his stuff and use search parties and I finally looked up and saw the face of a dark skinned boy

"Thanks Sam" I heard Charlie say, why did I never call him dad when I thought of him? I looked up and whispered "thanks" through my tears I saw my Charlie run forward with a blanket and they all brought me into the house and most of the people tried to cram into our small 2story 2 bedroom 1 bathroom house to make sure I was okay.

"Chief, she's got mild hypothermia and she's in shock. What was she doing out in the woods do you know?" the doctor that was checking me out asked me I couldn't remember his name.

"The note she wrote said she was going for a walk on the path with Edward Cullen" his words when he said _"Edwards" _name brought out hysterics in me and I quickly heard someone close to Sam respond

"The cullens left today chief"

"He did this to her didn't he" Charlie's growl came through each word. I felt myself crying more and shaking I needed to relax, but I just couldn't shake it off, it will be like he never existed. Was I going to die? Was I going to move on like he wanted? Then I realized

'_Note'_ I thought to myself since when did I write a note for Charlie today telling him that I'd be with Edward. Then it clicked, he did it. To make sure I was safe. What a fucking idiot he doesn't want to be in my life he wants me to suffer but he wants me to be _"safe and protected" _

***

Several minutes later I heard various people start to come closer to where Charlie had sat with me in his arms.

"Charlie, we will come by tomorrow to see if she's okay" they'd told him, he nodded and kept his hand on me.

"Sam, Thanks for finding her I don't know how I can repay you. She's all I have left of family" I felt emotion from Charlie it was rare to get emotion from him. I was still slightly shivering and I was letting sleep claim me.

That night in my dreams I replayed everything Edward had said to me I screamed I don't know how many times that night, I felt Charlie holding me several times I felt his hands on my hair and his "shhh's" and telling me that I would be alright but would I?

**- one week after that - **

It's been a week, I can't live, I can't eat, I can barely breathe. Charlie's going away for a weekend with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater and he wants me to go to Jacksonville to see Renee and Phil my mom and step dad who are dying to see me after Charlie telling them what happened to me. I didn't have the voice to tell him not to. But what Charlie didn't know was I wasn't going to Jacksonville I didn't know where I was going but I wasn't going to be stuck in Forks with the reminder of him here, with the reminder that I had another family that loved me once and just left me high and dry because he didn't love me anymore. I packed a small bag, my favorite books, my favorite outfits the ones that didn't remind me of my favorite pixie sister, I grabbed my toiletry bag my makeup bag my backpack with my laptop a notebook and diary with pens and pencils and my cell phone and charger then packed an extra pair of shoes. I was ready to go I grabbed my wallet and my plane ticket with the other set of plane tickets that I was given a year ago to anywhere I wanted I was going to use those to my advantage when I got to where I needed to be at once.

**Seattle Airport – **

I looked at the flights and thought about how to approach this going away and never coming home situation and walked up to the counter and looked at the pretty attendant that was working at the ticket counter. I smiled

"Hello, welcome to Seattle international Airport how may I be of service today" she sounded phony she must've hated her position or had a crappy day with passengers already.

"I was wondering if I could combine these two tickets for a one-way to Florence, Italy" I smiled at her trying to be nice to her I could tell she wasn't having a good day or she was just irritated that she was there.

"Let me see the tickets miss" she said, I passed over the two tickets. She looked at them then looked at me then back at the tickets then asked "Do you have your passport miss?" she smiled. I smiled and nodded she typed in some things very fast and printed it out fast and handed me the new ticket and handed it over trying to be nice and said "Enjoy your Flight Miss Swan" she smiled brightly I looked to her quickly as she said my name

"Hey umm," I looked at her name tag quickly "Heather, if there is a police officer that comes here asking for anyone by the name of swan that has taken a flight is there anyway you could delete me out of the system once the plane has taken off" she looked at me and stared blankly

"Why would I do that miss" she looked like she didn't want to break the law

"It's my father he's the Chief of police and he'll be looking for me and I just can't stomach it here anymore and I don't want to go home to my mother so im moving to another country. I have the money to do so I just need to get away so heather please for the sake of my sanity and my life please help me" she smiled obviously had felt the way I felt before

"Your flight leaves in an hr you need to get through security and international security dear and after that I can erase you" she winked I smiled and whispered thank you and handed her my hand and slipped her an a hundred dollar bill and smiled at her she looked at me and smiled wider

"Heather have a good rest of the day" I winked and ran off toward security I slipped off my ballet flats and put everything on the belt and let it go through I never put any liquid in my stuff because I knew I could buy stuff in Florence. I went toward international security and smiled as I handed over my passport glad that I had it grabbing my ticket and passport back and put my stuff on the belt again and slipped my ballet flats on afterward grabbing my stuff and went toward a gift shop in the area having 40 mins left before going to my gate. I looked around and I found what I was looking for.

"Aha" I said out loud earning a few stares.

I grabbed the disposable credit card and disposable phone and looked toward the guy and smiled.

"I need this" I pushed the phone toward him. "And could you tell me the balance left on this" I handed him my debit card that I had from my bank.

"you have 738 left" I smiled to myself as he said that thanking myself for working at mikes' parents work for a few earning myself some money and some of the money Renee sends me and Charlie gives me.

"Can you put 730 on this" I pushed the credit card forward I smiled sweetly toward the man.

"Here you go Miss" I smiled and asked him for a scissors after he swiped my old debit card and I clipped it to pieces once I signed the receipt.

I walked to the gate getting ready to leave Forks behind, leave behind everything I knew behind I needed this freedom I Isabella Marie Swan was finally, at last free, and learning to live again after a week of pain, I am going to rebuild it might take me a while before I get better but it will g et better.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Only Exception **

**I don't own twilight although I own copies of the books; I wish they were signed though **

**Chapter Two New Life, New People, Still a Freak **

I had boarded the flight, I had an overlay in Atlanta then I went to get on the next plane that took me straight to Florence once I was on that flight and we were officially over the Atlantic ocean I whispered a silent goodbye to my old life, I wasn't going to be old Isabella I was going to try my hardest to heal faster, be stronger and be more resilient and less klutzy, god you hear that less klutzy. I fell asleep and woke up when the flight attendant shook me awake and told me we would be arriving in her broken English I knew she wasn't English born.

"Yes" I said silently. I was finally here finally.

***

I went to the terminal ending to get a cab, I smiled thinking where should I go, I had $730 dollars on me, plus whatever was in my pocket from the food jar I stashed that and whatever was already in my wallet so I jumped into the cab that I saw was waiting.

"Ciao" the cab driver looked behind me I was thinking of my French hoping it would work for him

"Bonjour un hôtel s'il vous plaît"(hello a hotel please) I said he looked at me and nodded driving away from the airport. I smiled looking around as we drove into Florence, I was mesmerized by the way the city was so beautiful, I believe they don't portray quite right in the books or movies. I watched as we pulled up to a beautiful old building and the driver looked to me and I handed him a twenty and he smiled and thanked me.

I walked into the building taking in the scenery I was too into anything; I walked up to the desk and prayed again that my French would help me again.

"Bonjour vous faire a un availble de pièce" I smiled sweetly to the man who was at the front desk and I could see his fingers move against the keyboard most likely looking for a room to put me in or to see if there was a room for me

"Bonjour nous avons un coup manqué d'availble de pièce" (hello yes we have a room availble miss) he smiled replying in French. Thank god I silently prayed for multi language learners. I smiled as he motioned for a guy and asked him to guide me to a room after handing me a key.

"merci beaucoup" (thank you very much) I nodded toward him he nodded back and I could tell that I was going to enjoy my stay here in Italy I still haven't figured out what I was gonna do, hopefully I could keep myself away from nightmares. Like I had in my old state of mind because now I was Isabella, I wasn't going to go by Bella anymore.

After going up the elevator 3 levels I was lead to a room and had a door open for me as the guy placed the bag of mine on the bed I smiled and said "merci" to him and he winked and I tipped him a five dollar bill I didn't know if you were suppose to do that or not. I smiled and went to look out my balcony and sighed.

"Long Live Isabella" I said to myself, thinking that I would find someway to survive on my own and for the mean time im going to enjoy my life. I grabbed my credit card and my phone and smiled and walked out of my hotel room locking the door behind me slipping my key into my pocket and looking around. It had been one week since the tragic accident and I wasn't going to take it laying down, I had that week to do that infact I was going to be fearless and go explore the county side I heard there were cute little towns hours from here and it wasn't quite dinner time, so I could go rent a car and get a bite on the way home. I walked up to the front desk to the same man and he looked at me and smiled, he was so cheerful now, I wonder why

"Bonjour faire vous sait où louer un véhicule et obtenir une carte du secteur si je pourrait faire quelque site voit ?" (hello would you know where to rent a car and to get a map of the area so i could do some site seeing?). I watched him and he smiled

"manquer il y a un juste plus bas dans la rue devrait vous demander une carte là" (miss there is one just down the street you should ask for a map there) I nodded and smiled and waved bye to him, I guess they weren't use to Americans in there hotel. I walked down the street toward the picture of the car. I wasn't gonna get an expensive car I just wanted someone to drive around. I walked into the place and it was a bit busy I looked around and smiled I was just glad to not be at home I was glad to be distracted I waited in line and looked toward the front of the line and was glad that I brought my I.D. and wallet I hope they accepted American Licenses.

**

It was my turn at the Front and I was in front of a sweet little lady a tad shorter than me and she reminded me so much of someone that shouldn't be in my head I smiled again hoping for my rusty French to pay off

"Bonjour, j'ai besoin d'une Voiture pour quelques jours"

"Bonjour, manquer combien de jours ?" she responded glad that people understood my French I sighed a bit of relief she must've understood that and proceed "I speak English dear" I squeaked and apologized.

"About 3 days what's the exchange rate I only have a credit card" I looked meekly at her she assured me it was okay. I paid for the 4 days and she smiled to me and wished me luck and I almost forgot when I stopped myself

"Ma'am do you have a map of the area?" I asked before completely leaving my spot at the counter she nodded and handed me a map and wished me a safe journey what was up with people and wishing me safety. I had keys to a Volvo and I wished they wouldn't have given me a Volvo but I couldn't regret the car because this was my freedom and it wasn't silver it was black and it wasn't anything like what his was this was sexy and it was feminine and it was sleek and I wanted to keep it. I laughed to myself, and then slid behind the wheel of the car and looked around and looked at the map quickly then looked to the car dash and wala GPS thank the gods for it. I looked for an address that was recommended in a brochure I picked up not looking more at the thing I started the car and listened to the voice and as she directed me and the music let me flow free through the country side of Italy I instantly fell in love. I looked around when I would stop periodically and take pictures with my camera phone I was glad the disposable phone was at least a picture phone I didn't want to forget any of these memories if I ever had to leave this place. I looked toward the horizon and I saw where I was heading it was beautiful it even had a castle, I looked at the sign. And it had said "welcome to the City of Volterra" and that's when I realized something. I knew who lived here. I groaned, was I just trying to kill myself. I couldn't help that I was trying to get away from one monster but driving toward another. What was my problem? I kept driving into the city and parked and slipped out of the car locking It with the button, I looked around it had been about 1pm by now and I was a bit hungry and the skies weren't that bright today. I hoped they wouldn't be around the town. I went toward a little bistro and sat and ordered a lemonade and sipped it slowly, when my waitress came back I ordered a salad she smiled and left graciously I watched the scenery of this small city I wondered about it. When my waitress returned with my salad I asked her

"Parlez-vous l'anglais ?" I smiled she nodded and replied "oui" I smiled

"Could you tell me briefly about this city I am from America and just drove here im staying in Florence and I would love to get the history" I smiled hoping she'd give me a bit of history

"It's an old city, tomorrow we are having a party, it is a party to celebrate the history of the city, and you should stay the night. You are welcome to stay at my place. If you would like" she smiled, she looked like she was American herself.

"You're American aren't you" I questioned

"I use to be im an Italian citizen now" she smiled showing me her I.D from here.

"When do you get off I will take you up on that offer" I smiled I would very much like to see this celebration.

"Well in an hr, you can stay and enjoy your lemonade and salad, while I finish my rounds of customers" she smiled I nodded graciously. I wasn't expecting her to be so friendly offering me a place, I would be paying for my first hotel night and not be there. Great, I ate slowly and sipped on more than one lemonade by the time she was off

"By the way my name is Melinda" she lifted her hand to mine

"Isabella" I told her we shook hands she smiled and we headed out of the bistro, I looked to my car and she smiled "I have a car with me, since I came here from Florence where are you located" I asked to be polite,

"Here, you drive ill direct" she smiled I nodded simply. She was clever I wasn't thinking I was more into the history of this place and distracted by the buildings and the big tower clock it was mesmerizing to be in historical places like this. And forget about other things.

We reached her place after driving just about 5 minutes she was a few short blocks away from the bistro but she was near the outskirts of the town she lived in a little apartment it was cute, the type of thing I would love to live in if I were a citizen here and had the money to do so. I sighed, thinking of my waste of money in the hotel. I looked toward the setting sun and looked as it set beside the castle as I leaned on her balcony

"So there's gong to be a celebration" I asked her she nodded

"Are you a history major or are you just really into this stuff" she asked me trying to get to know me apparently

"Im just really into history, I use to be a history major but im an English major." Lying wasn't my forte but she didn't know me well enough to know I was lying to her. And I really did plan when I first started high school with history but now that I think about it I love the classics and that was my desire was to be an English major.

"Ah, well this celebration tomorrow is a huge honor of the kings that use to rule here some odd years ago they were brothers and they were all about equality and fighting off anyone to protect there townspeople and there use to be some myth or legend about driving out vampires" I gasped when she said that but it was a fake gasp, I had no fear and I had lived around enough vampires to know that they weren't myth.

We talked for a while before she set out a sleeping bag on her couch and smiled and I thanked her again for this kind gesture and she smiled

"No sweat, someone would've done the same for me in order for me to see this its really truly amazing" I smiled and nodded to her and wished her a good night she was truly a nice person and I was grateful that this journey so far was good. That night I dreamt actually dreamt but it wasn't the best dream in the world it was a memory about my ex that I try to forget telling me about his fathers past one night when we were together we just sat around and I asked him to tell me about Carlisle's past and he looked to me and lifted me and took me into his office and showed me the picture of what looked like the 1600's and the men on the balcony and he told me they are friends of Carlisle that they are the brothers Volturi and they are the kings of there world and they are there to keep this world a secret from me well humans in general and if were to find out we would die or change. And I already knew that I was in trouble for knowing there secret. So I had a plan. I had to tell them; thankfully that Melinda was offering me her place tonight. I sat up after dreaming that and whispered to myself

"I had to this for the sake of my sanity to see if I could survive"

**mid- morning- **

me and Melinda were waiting outside the castle she had signed up for the tour of the castle this year she said it was something she never got to do all the years she was there and she smiled to me.

"This is going to be so much fun don't you think Isabella?" she questioned I was looking at the castle around us as we were waiting to go in.

"Yes, I am looking forward to it immensely" I smiled we were quickly being ushered in now and there was an adorable blonde lady with beautiful violet eyes.

"Hello, bonjour, I am Heidi I will be your tour guide today! Welcome to the Volturi Castle" she smiled and she ushered us to the main lobby. Now was my chance I had to whisper so she and only she could hear me

"Heidi I know what you are" she froze trying to look for who the voice belonged too

"brunette with brown eyes Heidi, tell your masters I need a word with them" I looked at her and she looked at me and gulped she nodded so fast that no one else would recognize she wrote something on her clip board and slipped it to me when we began walking the hall.

~ Text this number 0435-555-545-4435~ 

I texted the number and told her

~im Isabella, I use to be with the Cullens ~

I was waiting as she told the history of the castle and smiled to the tour guest they kept walking and she texted me back while we were walking

~ oh, we never knew the Cullens didn't regard our rules right, umm, I will get you a meeting you know this isn't a tour right it's a feeding tour ~

I gulped and she looked at me and winked at me and I texted her back

~ I wont be eaten ~

She looked at her phone and texted quick I praised vampire speed at the moment

~I don't know, they will have to decide on it but I will keep you out of the feeding tour line okay I will keep you with Gianni~

I nodded at her when she did that I slipped my phone into my pocket as she headed back toward the main lobby to finish with the grand tour of the throne where there will be wax replicas of paintings of what the masters were suppose to look like.

"Isabella, stay" she smiled when she opened the door, I looked to Melinda she was the first to enter the doors I was sad that she wasn't going to be there anymore but she signed up for this tour and I wasn't going to be the old Bella where I saved people. I was going to save myself before I saved anyone else. I sat at a bench and I looked toward the desk and there was a human there she had a head set on and she stared at me and smiled

"Bonjour Parlez-vous l'anglais ?" I asked the girl. She smiled and waved her hand admitting to me via gesture that she was some what good with it. "I am Isabella"

I looked at her and she smiled "I Am Gianni" I smiled

"How is today going for you" I asked she smiled and nodded her head

"Good" I smiled and nodded my head. Before I could answer my question Heidi came back and looked to me and smiled

"Isabella, they are ready for you" I looked around and prayed to all the gods that there be no dead bodies in there because blood isn't my favorite thing.

Walking into the room it was beautiful it was a circular marble columned room and very dark but very regal very something for royal in the center of the room in between two columns were three thrones in the middle a man that was breath taking he made Edward look like a wash rag, and to his left a blonde that made Carlisle look like his younger brother and to his right an older gentlemen that looked in thought about something. I walked in before them and bowed knowing they were royalty.

"How odd that this human bows before us and doesn't even question that we were royalty before asking." Said the blonde, I looked to him and smiled then kept my gaze toward the floor I remembered something in the king and I that you were never to keep eye contact.

"Miss, what say your name?" the god in the middle asked me

"Isabella Swan" I stumbled over my own name, great there going to think im stupid.

"may you come forward child" he reached his hand out toward me, I put my hand in his feeling something like a shock of electricity flow through me to him it was like something was daring me to connect with him further. I then remembered that his gift as Edward told me was he could see people's thoughts. We stood there for five minutes and he looked at me and raises an eyebrow. "Interesting"

"What is it brother?" the blonde asked

"She is a shield as a human!" he exclaimed his look toward me brightened. I blushed

"yep, even now im still a freak" I muttered


	4. Chapter 4

**The Only Exception **

**I don't own twilight although I wish I could so very very badly. **

**Also I would like to take this moment to apologize to people for my terrible French im using a translator off Google and some times I know they aren't the best so before I g et any more messages I will stop with the French or Italian unless I know it for sure**.

**Chapter 4… so am I going to survive today?**

I stood there watching them still connected by the hands with the god in front of me and the words I mumbled I suddenly felt stupid for due to the vampire hearing and I watched as he studied my face and I studied his. He didn't look as old as he was, his red eyes were the most seductive thing ever it didn't bother me that he drank blood it didn't phase me that he was touching me and I could possibly be tempting him and there for be leaning toward my own death. But what did attract me was his eyes and there intensity that they had when locked with mine, my ability to want to touch him, to pin my lips to his to feel his hands on my face caressing me. I shook a little with the thought feeling chills slide down my spine.

"Miss Isabella" his voice sounded after the brief few minutes we had stared at each other which to him were seconds' minutes were seconds to vampires; they could do this all day.

"Yes." I responded barely a whisper. I wasn't scared I was just breathless I was basking in this gods sunlight and I was breathless I hadn't come up for air and felt as if I didn't need to.

"How did you know where reside, who told you of our existence?" the god spoke holding my hand still I found it odd that I didn't want to let go and I felt comfortable to tell him my story.

"Well, I am Isabella Marie Swan, my father is the chief of police in a small town in forks, Washington when I moved there see im originally I was living with my mother she left him when I was three and we moved to phoenix, Arizona well she got remarried so I moved in with my father again. It wasn't even 2 weeks there and I got to school and I saw them." I looked to the other two in there chairs the blonde one looked at me trying to comprehend me. The other looked utterly board or else still in thought on something and seemed transfixed on something that wasn't me.

"Them who is them?" asked the god still before me now he was rubbing circles with his thumb calmly over my hand as he still held it I stared into his red eyes and felt safe again.

"The Cullens, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, there children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper" I blurted out before I could think

"Ah, my old friend did this" I nodded at his words, I pretty sure he's taking in my appearance one week of not eating much, no sleep, I bet he thinks that im a deprived human that they were using me for my blood.

"What did the Cullens do to you dear?" the Blonde asked me.

"They left me!" I almost screamed out. They looked at me quite weird as if I grew another head.

"What do you mean they left you dear?" the god still before me asked I felt like running into his arms to cry. And tell him the whole long story I wanted him to fix me, mend me and I knew he would take that pain away from my heart.

"I well after a few weeks of being new to the school I had learned by accident of a few freak things happening like a van almost crushing me when I would sit next to Edward during class that his skin was cold, his eyes were topaz I went and did research and a week later after almost being attacked again by four guys I came to him and told him I knew what he was" I had said looking to each of them the god who was now holding me I hadn't noticed as I talked that he had pulled me to him and was holding me. I was shocked that my blood didn't tempt him

"A van almost crushed you" he looked concerned .for my well being I was finding it odd.

"Yes, there was ice, one of my friends at school wasn't being to careful about how he drove" I frowned remembering the incident

"Does anyone else know of the Cullens?" the blonde asked me I shook my head

"No one knows" I frowned thinking of how Esme and Carlisle would be disappointed in me right now but it wasn't there decision for me being here it was mine I wanted to be here I wanted to be in front of these three red eyed vampires.

"Please, do continue" said the blonde vampire now really interested in this story I looked toward the other vampire who still looked lost in thought I really was wondering if he wasn't just bored at my story.

"After I told him I knew he was a Vampire, we started dating, we had a great wonderful time together, he met my father my father was a little leery of him dating me he thought that Edward was too old for me. When me and Edward were together we would talk we talked about what I liked to do he would play the piano for me he would tell me of his life on earth he's been on earth since 1901 and he told me about his time. We one day went to meet his family. I was worried, I wanted to be accepted by his family so badly." They looked at me odd this instantly got the other vampires attention the one that was utterly bored looked at me and chuckled

"A Human who was concerned about not being approved of!" he said as he chuckled

"That's what Edward told me as we ran to his house, I absolutely hate vampire running although now I don't know now since were not together" they looked at me utterly confused at how to take me or judge me I was an oddity to them I assumed.

"I got into the house met the Doctor and his wife Esme, very lovely couple I instantly was taken into there hearts as a daughter that day, they fixed me Italian food since my name was Isabella they thought it would be cute" I smiled remembering them in the kitchen

"You mean my dear friend Carlisle can cook?" the god holding me asked laughing loudly. I giggled along with him nodding.

"After I met the Doctor and his Wife, I met Edwards Younger sister Rosalie Hale, and her husband Emmett McCarty. Emmett instantly loved me and thought of me as a silly klutzy human and laughed a lot at me Rosalie never liked me she still probably doesn't I was never good enough I think for her brother" I could see the god that held me his face saddened at the thought of someone hating me. Odd, I thought.

"Why did she hate you?" the blonde asked me

"I don't know, after I met her and her husband the last of the siblings had come in the door these two were not Carlisle made. Alice Brandon and her husband Jasper Whitlock. And she instantly took to me she was a wild one I tell you she's a pixish vampire and she is a character I wouldn't cross her she sees the future, although since the future isn't set in stone they can change so she just gets the rough draft until you set it in stone." I blurted that out I wonder if I should've done that I saw the blonde look to my god

"Interesting" he said

"Yes, my brother I think so, what else Miss Isabella do others have gifts?" gulping at his question I had to answer they were royalty I didn't want the Cullens in trouble because of Edwards stupidity to leave me.

"Well Alice's husband Jasper is an Empath, he feels out feelings and emotions. And my ex boyfriend Edward he is a Mind reader. And I don't know if Emmett's is really a gift but he's strong" I looked around to the three and they were looking to the god who was holding me now.

"Miss Isabella, dear, why did he leave you?" I knew this question would come up or I would have to tell them this story. I didn't want to tell them this story

"Well, something happened a vampire nomadic one had come after me one time when we were playing vampire baseball and Edward and his family took him down when we had the chance, but he felt it wasn't right to keep me on like this we had been together for a year we were happy we had celebrated a year, his parents had given us a joint gift to go some where I still had my ticket and I used it to come here after a week of feeling sorry for myself after he said he no longer loved me his family uprooted and left. They left there human, or as some other vampires would call it there pet. They just forgot that I was so attached to them not only Edward but to Alice and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme. I was so attached" I finished my rant feeling the tears again I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore I promised. I felt arms encompass me the god that was holding me was now hugging me and handing me his handkerchief to wipe away my tears

"Isabella that is impolite of them" said the one that rarely spoke but looked in thought. "No wonder you have a lot of broken bonds" he said looking at me. I looked back in a weird and odd way tilting my head as if to say 'come again' "oh im sorry my dear Isabella I am Marcus Volturi, I can See relationship bonds and soul mate bonds. And I can see a bunch of really severed bonds and I see one strong one but that is odd!" he said finally smiling It was the first time I saw this mans teeth they were pearly white and it made him look happier and alive to see him smile.

"Oh." I said as he finished

"And, Miss Isabella I am Caius Volturi, I have no Power, but these are my brothers and they couldn't live without me I guess so I am here to be a balance of power I guess." He smiled and bowed a bit toward me. He was a god like his other brothers but not like the one whose arms I was in. he looked down to me

"Little one I am Aro Volturi, I see thoughts through physical Contact" he smiled and wiped the last tear that slid down my face. He righted me and made me stand before him I straightened out my outfit and I new I would have to ask this now or never

"Am I going to Survive the day?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Only Exception **

**If I owned twilight everyone would have a big slice in heaven ….although I wished vampires were real!!!!**

**Chapter 5… and then I saw my death**

I looked around hoping that what I just asked of them wasn't something that was going to hamper my chances of walking out of here. Hopefully they'd kill me or something I thought about it again. Yeah, death would be better than walking around knowing he'd be out there I don't wanna be in a world where he existed.

"Well, gentleman am I going to live to see another sunrise?" making my offer sound like a business offer. I wanted to be changed I think, I don't know what I want all I know is I didn't want to be human I didn't want to feel this pain. And for those three days of pain I'd learn to forget if I was changed if that's what they wanted to do.

"Heidi, can you get Miss Isabella the essentials and set her up in a chamber on the West Wing of the Castle." Aro instructed he probably said some other things to Heidi but those were the only things I heard.

"Miss Isabella, Cara, we have proposition for you!" Aro held his hand out for me and I instinctively took it I wanted to always touch his hands touch him. He continued to look at me and spoke "we would like you to become one of us we would like you to join us here at Volterra!" he said enthusiastically.

"Yes, Isabella, please say you will stay here and be a guest in the Castle" Caius said to me and I smiled to him I looked over to Marcus he nodded in agreement. I smiled,

"I would be honored; gentleman does that mean that I am being changed as well?" I asked curiously to the three. Aro took my other hand and the electricity from the first time he touched me was still flowing between us as we touched he kissed both my hands and said to me

"Yes, Cara, we would love for you to join us as a vampire here at Volterra would you please." He sounded as if he was begging a lover. I looked into his eyes and I smiled and nodded tearing up in joy that I was being asked instead of begging to be changed like I had begged Edward so many times before.

"Well when does this happen?" I asked suddenly rushing for the world that I was living in now to end to begin in this new world that was ahead of me.

"Tonight if it is at all possible, Cara." Aro asked me I nodded and he smiled continuing "Heidi was setting it up right now" he smiled and stood before me while I had blinked probably. I looked at him I didn't want to move from him I didn't want him to leave me either I don't know where this came from I didn't want to leave his side I would follow him anywhere he went. Why was I never this way with Edward? I wondered? He spoke up again

"Gentleman would you excuse me I am going to escort Miss Isabella to where she will be changed" they looked to there brother then to me the nodded and smiled to me.

"Welcome to Volterra, and the Volturi family Miss Isabella" Caius said standing and taking my hand that Aro didn't have anymore and kissing it. I found it odd that they were being so formal with me. I wasn't royalty like they were. I watched as Caius sat back and Marcus stood and looked toward me and grabbed my hand that Caius just had and said just loud enough so I could hear

"Miss Isabella, Welcome to the Family" he kissed my hand and dropped it and winked. I was worried that he knew something I didn't know and I wanted to know I hated when Edward always knew the answers to everything and it was being the same way here but they had been here for years so I should trust in them I guess.

I was being ushered out of the throne room by Aro himself, we passed various vampires they bowed toward him and flashed looks to me and I bet they were wondering what Aro saw with me.

"Why are they flashing me weird looks im not food right?" I asked Aro

"No, Cara, You definitely are not food" his voice sounded that of a lover again I wondered his feelings for me again. We were half way up the tower nearing the top I assumed

"Here we are Cara," He said to me I wondered if after I was changed if I would learn Italian because I simply was not good at French I should make it my thing to learn and be better at it. We made our way into the room and It was beautiful done in all white and red. The carpet was red, the drapes to the four poster were red but the sheets were white the drapes to the window were white the upholstery to everything was white with a red emblem and the couch was blood red. I loved the room it was simplistic and elegant with black walls.

"Ah, Master Aro" Heidi bowed to him and she smiled when she came up and she saw me and smiled even wider

"Thank you Heidi, will you help Isabella here into the outfit for the change then let me know when you ready please" he said and left us ladies to the work.

When he left the room, I knew he was just outside but still. I looked to Heidi and she was holding a Blood Red with a black crest on it the same as what is on the chair and the pillow cases

"Do all people who change wear this type of outfit" I looked to her hoping she'd nod and smiled but she didn't she shook her head and mouthed 'only royalty' I looked at her and mouthed 'why am I getting it' she looked to me and shrugged I wondered if it had something to do with the black haired god that called himself Aro Volturi.

Heidi helped me into the red bodice laced dress that had a bit of a princess flair I almost looked like a sadistic Cinderella. Heidi then let my hair down and let it flow around me and she slipped black flats on to me thank god, someone knew me without having to know me.

"Thank You" I told her she smiled to me

"Master Aro she is ready" she said without even shouting vampire hearing I thought to myself I can't wait to have vampire hearing. Well maybe and maybe not? Maybe since im such a freak as a human ill still keep all the human things like human hearing and vision. Oh well who knew

"Ah, Isabella, very beautiful." He bowed to me and took my hand and kissed it instantly two things happened the shock of electricity happened and I blushed almost the color of the dress. His words came at me again "Ah, you blush ever so lovely" he smiled at me and I could feel myself melt into his words. I never felt this way around Edward I wonder what this man had what this god had that Edward lacked. Maybe it was his conviction to change me that has me so mesmerized or maybe it was the fact that he wasn't worried about my safety or telling me about my safety that I knew of so far. I wondered what else I would find out about him after I was changed I had to get to know him more I wanted to get to know him more. He picked me up gently I loved vampire weight they could easily pick up a car or crush a car if needed too. I would have to talk to him about that.

"Master Aro" I whispered he looked down at my small body as he carried me toward the bed

"Isabella, please just call me Aro" I looked at him smiling I was memorizing his face for when im in pain these next three days I would have something to keep me company that would keep me from screaming.

"Aro, would you be the one changing me" I asked meekly he nodded. I felt safe instantly I knew I was in good hand I sighed and he laughed he probably thought I was an odd case of a human. I felt after meeting Edward I was never meant to really be human. So I watched as Aro placed me on the bed in the center. And lit candles around the room they were white and red and they were beautiful I was smiling as I laid there I knew this was my human death and they tried to make it as peaceful as it can be before the pain sets in. Aro came to me and I looked at him my nerves were sinking in now and he touched me and the electricity was there and I was instantly calmed my nerves were gone and kept at ease when he placed a kiss on my lips which made me tingle and he spoke

"Isabella, til we meet in three days time my queen" I felt his teeth penetrate my skin in my neck, my wrist, my ankles letting his tongue lash over them sealing in the venom.

**day one – **

It burned,

_Thud thud thud thud _

It burns it hurts I feel like screaming I wanted this I wanted to be like this I reminded myself this. I then envisioned the black haired god name Aro, he said 'Isabella, til we meet in three days time my queen' what did he mean by this. I pondered this for what seem like ever. I felt the fire the flame licking my body I was screaming internally I wanted to kick and thrash but I decided against it I stayed as still as I could I wanted to look utterly perfect I wanted to make myself look like a pro for handling this like a champ. The day went on …

**day two -**

it sooo burns okay god this isn't a funny joke anymore haha haha you can give up now the flames are killing me. But now im remembering my mother who I don't talk to my father who I left behind and now im looking forward to Aro, Aro, Aro, Aro my mind thought to myself. I wanted to see him I had to withstand this

_Thud Thud Thud_… my heart beats starting to slow and the fire is slowing too its not killing me so much I can withstand some of the pain and im starting to expand my thoughts thinking of my human life, I can think about that the square root of pie which is impossible to even remember all the digits and the lyrics to a favorite song of mine I think or a song that's being hummed right now I hear voices I think or else im becoming a skitz I can't become that I was a klutz in my last life I can't be a skitz in this one. No. I wouldn't allow it…. And the minutes went on I let myself count the heart beats again

_Thud thud thud thud_ … damn heart keeps beating aren't I suppose to be waking up yet?

**Third Day – **

The fired started to recede finally god, I thought and I was almost doing a victory lap in my head it was almost done when it flared up again and I cursed the gods, what the fuck was that for I thought I deserved a break damn it. I waited and waited as it finally started to claim my heart

_Thud thud thud thud _

_Thud thud thud _

_Thud thud _

Dead… I laid there scared to get up, I hear people shuffling closer to me I hear other things that sound further away, voices. I don't wanna open my eyes.

"Miss Isabella" a female voice says, sounds like Heidi to me. Yes, Heidi I thought. I thought quickly as I heard another voice begin to speak

"Ah, Isabella, Mio Amore" (my love) I heard Aro say, I tried to remember my human life lesson in French and remembered amour meant love. Wait did he just say my love. I felt warmth flood me I was thinking and laying there still hoping they didn't notice

"Is she awake Master?" Heidi asked Aro with worry

"Aro" I said I think it was me the voice sounded like mine but it was much clear it was like crystal clear it was beautiful

"Isabella, mio amore please open your eyes" I loved when he called me my love. I didn't even want to admit that it was a guilty pleasure I bet he loved it I wonder if he really loves me or just loves my gift I'd have to corner him and ask him if he's using me for my gift? I opened my eyes and sat up fluidly and smiled to both Aro and Heidi and they smiled back and I heard Aro again as he flew to me to grab my hand

"Welcome back My Isabella" he smiled. Mmm his Isabella I could get use to being that. Wait no, I only now this man for maybe 3 days. No no no. Isabella is Isabella's and no ones else's right? Well I mean maybe. I grabbed his hand and that shock that I felt before intensified and I lost all the doubt and flew into his arms and whispered

"Thank You Aro, for this Gift," he looked into my eyes and whispered back to me while caressing my face

"No thank you for my gift Cara," I smiled and looked down he brought my chin up. And looked to Heidi and asked her to leave for a few, she bowed and excused her self as Aro lead me over to the couch. And that's when I realized as I took my first few steps that I wasn't Isabella Swan Anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Only Exception **

**I don't own twilight although if I did I would let everyone own them too again I apologize for last chapter I said Mio Amore, for those of you who are Italian speaking and writing genius' I apparently am not so my apologizes again!**

**Chapter 6… who am I now! **

If I wasn't Isabella Swan anymore then who was I?

"Aro" I looked to him he was even more handsome in person as a vampire, he was gorgeous he was beyond gorgeous he was fucking perfect and I wanted to kiss him right then and there or better yet attack him.

"Yes Amore Mio" he looked toward me and interlaced our fingers as we sat together on the couch

"If I am changed and im no longer Isabella Swan anymore then, who am I?" I looked to him hoping he would have an easy answer to this solution.

"That is a good question Mi Cara I was hoping you would take the name Volturi for now" he smiled at me. I think there is more to this then he is letting on at the time being. I smiled and nodded my head and giggled

"I would be honored isn't everyone around here last name Volturi?" I asked I knew this was a stupid question but I was newborn and it had to be asked.

"No Isabella not everyone has Volturi, only my brothers and there wives and myself" he said blatantly and there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Aro said and there were two young teenagers carrying something that smelled yummy.

"Master Aro, Lady Isabella" they bowed to us both I looked to Aro and he nodded to the two kids and they handed him something and he looked to me and smiled

"Isabella are you hungry" he questioned I never thought about if I was hungry I finally felt the burn in my throat and I nodded fast he laughed and handed me the cup and I drank it down and they gave me the next one and I drank that down and I smiled licking my lips

"Mmm that was Delicious" they all laughed and smiled Aro Clapped his hands and spoke

"My Isabella, such a natural to this lifestyle" he smiled and took the cups and gave them to the teenagers and introduced them to me "this is Jane, and her twin brother Alec, they each are members of the guard Jane can inflict the illusion of pain and Alec here can cut off your senses." He smiled and dismissed them after they bowed again and they shut the door.

"How many guard do you have here" I asked smiling to him replacing my fingers in his. I wanted to keep touching him I wanted to be in his presence.

"Quite a few Mi Cara" I looked at him I loved when he called me this I wonder where these feelings came from so fast I guess when you're a vampire they just happen and since I had them before I was changed they just intensified.

"Aro" I said his name again. I heard him slightly groan I giggled. I knew he was starting to like the way his name sounded off my lips.

"Yes Isabella" I loved the way my name sounded on his lips

"What else should I know" I smiled at him and winked

"This is your quarters" he smiled lifting one of his hands and gestured to everything and quickly regained his voice "and you are free to decorate it as you see fit" I gasped

"Its beautiful the way it is though" I declared and he smiled at me I think he is pleased that I am pleased with these colors I wonder why.

"I am across the hall though if you ever need me when you're alone and Athenodora and Sulpicia the wives of Caius & Marcus stay in there husbands rooms at times which are few flights up." He finished and smiled brightly. I watched his mysterious gaze at me as he smiled he held my hands rubbing circles on my hands and whispering a song in Italian to me it was beautiful I couldn't place any of the words I would have to be taught Italian so we could speak in Italian and I wouldn't look like such a slacker. I was just silent there as he kept singing to me and I some how found my head in his lap looking up as he was stroking my hair as if lovers would do, I enjoyed this little time of my newborn life. And he was just curious in me.

"You are fascinating Isabella" he said to me I looked up and tilted my head slightly.

"How so Aro" I looked up as he looked down to me and our gaze held there before his words were out

"You, do not thirst much, you are in such control I am astounded. My Isabella, you are such a natural that you belong here" his hands kept stroking my hair. I felt happy with his words. I belonged! I belonged here with a family; I was never wanted it felt like when Edward left me in the woods. I wanted to jump up and kiss him I almost did but I lifted up gracefully from the laying position and sat close as I could to him without straddling his lap and whispered in the most seductive tone

"And I am happy Master to be here in your presence and have such control as a newborn to impress you so" I was glad I was unable to blush I'd be blushing right now and as I finished the words my lips pressed to his and I felt my body get a jolt of electricity again and it was so good that I felt core heat up and my undergarments moisten.

"Ah, Miss Isabella how you tempt a man such as myself, and yes I am impressed so by your control" he smiled and kissed me back with such passion that the moistening of my own declaration increased I could tell he smell it damn vampire senses' again! I smiled as he stood and bowed before me and spoke again "My Lady Isabella, I need to be excused for a moment I shall return briefly, Felix will be outside your door if you wish to be accompanied anywhere I do not wish you to be unguarded I now that sounds like your being watched but a beautiful Lady such as yourself should always be in the company of a Gentleman." He bowed again kissed my cheek and disappeared out my door.

As soon as he left the hole that Edward had made not only 2 weeks ago opened slightly but this time it was different. It was a missing a longing I was longing to be with Master Aro. I waited a few moments I rose fluidly and looked around I went to the balcony and smiled looking at the majestic place that I had only seen with human eyes before I was high up I could tell and it was perfect this little city was so beautiful and I just was in awe at it. I moved from the balcony to the full length mirror and took in my image I was beautiful. I had bright crimson eyes, my mahogany hair with red in it was amazing I was breathtaking even the dress I was wearing the red with the black red crest was a sight to see me in. I was Isabella Volturi and I was drop dead gorgeous excuse my pun. There was a knock at my door and I politely said "come in" and in strolled a man who was very proper I could tell he wore the Volturi broach on his clasp at the top and bow to me

"Lady Isabella" he came to kiss my hand and continued "I am Felix here to be of service whether you want to walk the castle or if you want to just sit in your room I will be outside your room if that" he smiled up to me.

"Please just Isabella, and please take a seat, I want to talk to someone and since the dear Master Aro has left my presence I've been lonely." I felt lonely and I hoped that this gentleman Felix could remedy a distraction enough to get it off my mind.

"Okay Isabella, but please don't tell Master Aro that I called you just Isabella he'd have my head" he looked to me and I smiled sweetly

"I swear I will not tell Master Aro of such things" I winked. "Now tell me a bit about yourself Felix" I smiled sitting in the sitting chair that was white that I saw when I first woke up and gestured for Felix to sit as well. He smiled and accepted sitting across from me smiling to me.

"Your so gracious Master Aro was right you're so regal yet know nothing about it." He said

"Well Master Aro, just doesn't understand that I was raised with manners and use them" I smiled coaxing him "please tell me about yourself Felix" he looked at me and smiled

"Alright then, My name is Felix im about 20 in a human age I've been around for over 400 years my makers was Caius, they thought they saw a potential in me but all I have is strength" he said lowering his head as if he were ashamed of his non gift status in the guard. I leaned over and touched him and he didn't give me an electric shock as Aro did but he looked up and I spoke ever so softly

"Don't you worry I think you are as important as any member I bet you are strong enough to lift cars and strong enough to rip another vampire to shreds" his smiled widened

"Yes I do have that ability" he finally got over it.

"Well, see you aren't as useless as you just thought you were" I smiled

"Miss Isabella, you are going to be very valuable around here I can already tell it" Felix said as he stood and kissed my hand again. I smiled

"Where are you off too" I asked he lifted his pager

"I am being paged" he laughed "sometimes people refuse to use there voices so us guard that are needed get paged it's like how doctors work" he told me

"Oh, well please do carry on I will be alright by myself" I smiled and nodded as he left he bowed before he closed the door. I finally knew who I was I was Isabella Volturi and I belonged here to make a difference whether it was by impressing and romancing a certain vampire that shocks me to the bone, or if it was to help motivate the guard. I was here. I wasn't going to leave either.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Only Exception **

**Hey I don't own twilight … don't remind me I like day dreaming that I do anyway just a note here… im sorry if any of the Italian bugs you I now im just going off what Google tells me …. And yes I now its all Isabella's pov. I don't want a mob of angry people at my gates I might do an Aro Pov I don't now yet. **

**Chapter 7… when twilight hits do I become Cinderella? **

I was in my room waiting for life to begin, as I sat there twilight started to descend and I saw went to sit out on my balcony I sat in the chair and watched the sun descent. It was the first day of my new life and I knew they were giving me time to adjust but I didn't need it what I needed was Aro here and as if my mind was being read I heard a light knock at my door again I said "come in" I was good at saying those words. I smiled to myself when I heard the click of the door then the click again someone had entered.

"Lady Isabella" I was slowly beginning to dislike that I stood to go back inside when I saw him it was Aro dressed in a black suit he looked ravishing I had to have him I had to kiss him again. I ran to his side and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him sweetly as if I were already his lover he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close returning the kiss with much more intensity feeling that electric charge as we kissed. Time lapsed I was slowly loving being a vampire I could kiss him forever staying here. But remembering he came in here I pulled away.

"Master Aro, you needed me" I smiled meekly after I sat down where I had once sat with him on the blood red couch.

"Amore Mio, that kiss…" he trailed off and pulled me to him once he sat and we enveloped into another hot and passionately electric charged kiss I had my hand into his hair and he had he hands on my ass bringing me to straddle his lap my panties were more moist I swear this man would be the real death of me. I started to moan which caused something I did not expect as I was sitting there I felt his member become very erect I broke away from the kiss

"Master Aro" I smiled and if I were human I would've defiantly been blushing

"Miss Isabella I came in here to ask you an important question." I was watching him and remembering each electric jolt feeling the live wire between us.

"As I have a question for you Aro" I smiled.

"Ladies first" he said smiling kissing my finger tips that had been laced in his hands again after sitting on his lap holding them

"Do you feel the Electric current that I feel whenever I touch you?" I asked him bluntly I wanted an answer and if I was beating around the bush at it I would never catch it the way I wanted to but if I just cut thru to what I wanted I would.

"Yes Amore Mio, it is the bond of lovers" he said with surety I wasn't stunned I was relieved I looked to him

"Are we lovers?" I knew this was going to be a stupid question like the one I had asked several hours before

"Well that's what I came to ask you. Amore mio, Are we?" his voice as unsure as my own.

"What are you beating at Aro please come forth and say it because I do enjoy your company and was at lonely when you left and every time I touch you I get electricity pumping through me as if you charge me to life, I can't get you out of my thoughts"

"I would wish to see more of you Isabella" he blurted out

"How so?" I asked. These men were old I swear they didn't know how to date now a days they needed to see a few chick flick movies I think I will make him watch a few movies with me to get him caught up on this stuff.

"I would wish to Court you" he smiled impressed with his words. He had to be old courting wasn't what we called it anymore.

"Court?" I asked

"Dating. As you call it" he said meekly he was nervous as a kitten he was asking me out and I thought it was cute I wrapped my arms back around him and let my lips touch his briefly before whispering against them.

"Yes Aro, I will court you"

"Well then, may we go see my brothers, they wish to ask you something" he smiled at me I took his hand as I stood and he stood before me and kissed me again and I felt the jolt I swear I could never get bored with kissing him. He pulled away again and chuckled "Amore mio. If we keep this up we will never see my brothers, they do so want to see you as a vampire"

"Yes sir" I felt the need to blush but it never came

"I am not sir to you I am Aro, or Amore or anything you wish but never sir never master I am none of those things around you I want to feel as if I am normal not a king around you" he smiled and kissed my hand as he held it and opened the door to let me walk through.

"Okay, amore Mio" I said smiling, I loved the thought of him being all mine

We ran toward the throne room. I ran, I actually ran vampire speed, I giggled as I ran and I watched as Aro was laughing at my giggles they were bells it sounded. We were standing outside the two giant doors that entered through 4 days ago. And I held my breath which I really didn't need. Aro grabbed my hand.

"Darling, do not worry about my brothers they had met you already remember they just want to see how beautiful you've become" he brushed my cheek I nodded

"Im ready let's go" I said smiling at him kissing his lips briefly and pulled back holding his hand.

As the doors opened I was lead in by Aro we walked toward Aro's Chair and Caius sucked in his breath

"Mi Cara, that is the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen" he nodded to me and stood and cam to me kissing my hand "Lady Isabella welcome to the family" he kissed my cheek as Aro had did

"Thank you" I whispered as he left back to his chair

"Ah, principessa welcome to the family" Marcus came to my side he was no longer looking bored he looked to me and whispered "Magnificent and strong bond" he whispered again and took Aro's hand as he did

"Thank you" I said again. I felt the urge to blush I looked to Aro and he smiled as he brought me toward his Chair and pulled me into his lap as he sat and looked to me

"They would like you to join our family Amore Mio" he smiled and the two of them nodded on the sides of Aro I nodded to Aro

"Yes I would very much so"

"Welcome to the family" they all said "Amore mio, you are a Volturi thru and thru"

I whispered to Aro trying not to get Caius and Marcus to hear me

"Am I like your personal Cinderella" he looked to me chuckling slightly

"No you were never a cinder girl, you were a broken girl and I intend on fixing you and keeping you safe from ever being broken again" he kissed me as we heard the knock on the big doors.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Only Exception **

**I don't own twilight …. But I own this really cute jacket that says twilight on it!!!**

**Chapter 8 … Courting a King **

**1 Month ½ since – **

Aro and I have been inseparable, and it's been almost 2 months since I've been changed and 2 months since my injured heart and I can tell you that Aro has changed me for the better I am not Bella anymore I love to be Isabella Volturi I love to read with my darling Aro I love when he calls me Amore Mio and when he sings to me I simply melt to pieces. I think while he sings and I was sitting there and had begun to remember the day he introduced me to the Guard

**-Flashback- **

We were sitting there in my room when Caius came in and ask if we would like to join him in the Throne room. We nodded toward him and Aro stood and said to me

"Amore Mio" and offered me his hand I loved that jolt of electricity it was like being aware that you are alive and in love.

"yes my darling" I still wasn't as good at Italian I'd only been there for a week or so and I was still getting use to the vampire time, spending all night awake I didn't miss sleep infact I enjoyed watching the moon and the stars from outside my balcony on the nights that Aro attended to some of his business with his brothers.

"Caius, what is the meaning of this" Aro asked his brother as we walked

"I think it was time that our dear sister meet the guard" I looked to both men and smiled I knew that Caius and Marcus thought of me as a sister since me and Aro had been 'courting' as they called it to today's society it's 'dating' our 'dating' consisted of movies and snuggling in my or his room. Talking endless hours on my couch and snuggling a lot of heavy make out sessions and touching we were taking it slow we were talking of future plans I know he has something planned soon I just was going to wait.

"Ready Mia Cara" Caius asked me

"Yes Caius" they were asking me to call them simply Caius and Marcus since I was a sister and not a guard member. They pushed the door open and I walked in between Aro and Caius and I saw Heidi, Felix, and Jane and Alec I had already met them but I hadn't met the several others that were there. We came up to the throne area and Caius took his place and Marcus was there I smiled and went to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Hello Marcus" I winked

"Hello Lady Isabella" he spoke softly, he knew I disliked being called Lady Isabella but when they tried calling me principessa I got mad and preferred not to be called a princess for I didn't feel like one. I walked back over to Aro's throne and he pulled me into his arms. Caius stood up and began to speak

"Elite guard please step forward" just then there before me were people and they all looked very professional and military about them. "Isabella, this is our elite guard: Felix, Demitri, Heidi, Jane, Alec, Corin and Santiago"

"Lady Isabella" they bowed and spoke in unison

"Now Isabella the Elite guard is the guard that watches over the royal family they are our guards. Jane and Alec watch over Aro, so that means they watch over you and Aro" he stopped and pointed to Jane and Alec for them to step forward. I smiled to the two teenagers.

"Lady Isabella" they bowed again "Master Aro" they looked to both of us and Aro nodded and I smiled they moved away.

"And Felix and Demitri are Mine and Athenodora's Guards" Caius continued they came forward and Felix winked at me I laughed and he bowed with Demitri and they said together

"Lady Isabella" I smiled

"Corin and Santiago are Marcus' and Sulpicia's guard" Caius continued I nodded to them and they said like everyone else

"Lady Isabella" I couldn't wait til I could tell everyone not to call me that.

"What of Heidi dear Caius" I smiled at Heidi and winked at her

"She is our secret weapon at getting our food" Caius smiles at her

"Lady Isabella" she said and I laughed at her because she and I both know that I hated that name.

After I met the "elites" I met Chelsea and Afton, Renata, Collin, Melissa, Daniel, Alyssa they were secondary guard and there were several different guards that they weren't going to be named they do the missions and various other things for the masters and there mistresses.

---

I giggled coming out of that memory still listening to his voice but when his angelic voice stopped and he looked at me

"Amore Mio what is so funny?" he asked me kissing my lips tenderly.

"I was just remembering the day you introduced me to the guard amore" I said pulling him closer to me kissing his lips I snuggled into his arms and he laughed along with me.

"That was an interesting thing amore mio" he snuggled me closer to him we were sitting outside watching the stars again tonight like I liked to do when he was with me we were blanketed like a couple.

"Aro" I whispered

"Mhmm Amore" he said

"Ti amo amore" I whispered and I felt time freeze I have been waiting to say it to him. He had constantly said it to me I remembered the first time he had said it to me.

**-Flashback- **

We were sitting outside in the garden talking about my past and how I was enjoying the castle and our time together I was just scared at the time to admit that I loved him it had been only 2 weeks into our courting and he was spoiling me he bought me a car he took care of the bill at the hotel that I was "supposedly" staying at and had my stuff brought to me as well as took care of my death so my father wouldn't worry anymore. He was so kind to me I was happy but I wouldn't let him know I had fallen in love with him. I was scared. He took my hand as he does always and the electricity that was there was comforting and made me feel safe and he kissed it like he always does and whispered to me "Ti Amo Principessa" I felt butterflies in my stomach and I smiled and I couldn't say it back and he had then backed it up with "you don't have to reply just yet love I know you have been through so much"

---

Remembering that made me feel as if I could cry and he looked to me and smiled

"Isabella where is your head right now" I giggled

"It was another memory of us when you first said Ti Amo to me" I smiled. He laughed and smiled kissing my hair

"Ti Amo Ti Amo Ti Amo Amore" he repeated while kissing my hair. I loved this feeling it was like electricity and butterflies I felt like a school girl it made my black bodice dress feel bigger than what it was. I looked down at the black bodice laced dress ever since ive been here I've felt in love with corseted dresses the castle made me feel like I was back centuries and I wanted to wear them and Aro found it amusing yet loved seeing me in them. I suddenly felt the need to get up and stand by the balcony I stood and looked out over the quiet city and I felt Aro behind me and I smiled thinking of him possibly wrapping his arms around me and I turned around to see him down on one knee I gasped

"Aro what are you doing down there get up" I said but he grabbed my hand and I felt that electricity and the butterflies and they were increasing

"Isabella I know we've only been together for a month and a half and I feel like we've shared so many memories that I can't wait to share more with you I want to be your Amore Mio for life, I want to be the words you utter when your in ecstasy I want you to be the woman always sitting on my lap in the throne room the one that stands beside me to rule I want you. Always please, accept this offer please will you be my wife" and with that he opened the velvet box he hand taken out of his pocket and there was a white gold solitaire it was simple and perfect it was bit big for my liking but I was a new person and I would accept it as it is.

"Yes Aro, Amore Mio forever" he got up quickly and kissed my lips with such passion I was growling in my throat and my arms went around his neck and my legs around his waist he carried me to my bed and we attacked each others lips letting our mouths open to let our tongue play dominance his won when my hands played along his body I wanted his clothes off but we wouldn't go that far we would kiss and touch I would at least hope I was still a virgin I didn't know how he felt about premarital sex I wanted it but I didn't know if he did or not I didn't even know if he was a virgin or not. I pulled back.

"Darling" he said pulling me toward him again

"Aro Amore Mio" he looked to me as I said it he smiled he waited for me to continue "I want to discuss something important to both of us, I know you want to celebrate but there is something we need to discuss about this" I lifted the ring that was placed on my finger to him.

"Yes Amore what is it that you want to discuss" his concern was coming through pulling me onto his chest as we lay on my bed

"Well, I assume you aren't a virgin, and I was wondering how you would feel about sex before marriage" I said it before I could get shy about it

"Amore, Amore, Amore, there you go assuming." He chuckled and went on "I am but a virgin as well" he looked down at my gaping mouth

"You are a…" I couldn't even finish the sentence my fiancée was a virgin I giggled and he tickled me and reverberated what I couldn't

"Yes I am a Virgin Amore Mio" his voice sounded mocking of my attitude I smiled

"Then should we wait til we are married my love" I asked simply

"Would that please you to wait?" he smiled

"I think we should it would only seem right it would be traditional" I smiled

"I think for my queen it shall be" I gasped when he said that

"I am not to become a queen am I?" I asked questionably

"Well I am a king why should you not be a queen!" he exclaimed to me as I looked into his eyes I loved how they looked like garnets and when he first eats they are ruby and I simply adore his eyes he tells me he wants to get me a ruby necklace that brings out how truly beautiful my eyes are and I feel myself internally blush when he tells me that.

"Darling, aren't there already two queen why I can't I just remain principessa" I laughed I knew they called me the princess because I wasn't married to him, but they thought I was his lover and I was but we hadn't made it official but with this ring on my finger I will officially have to be called principessa Isabella Volturi I groaned internally at this thought.

"You wouldn't wish to be my queen amore?" he questioned me

"It's not like that love I just feel overwhelmed on the idea of ruling vampires" I laughed he pulled me up and kissed me fiercely

"Darling, I and the queens as well as the brothers will help you love you will never be alone in your ruling I promise you" he said firmly and kissed me again. I wanted to take him every time he kissed me like this. I felt safe and guarded and enveloped in his love when he had me like this and I sighed

"I shall be your Queen Amore Mio" I kissed his lips and sat up on his body as I heard a knock at the door

"Master Aro, Lady Isabella" I heard Jane say I was getting use to Jane and Alec interrupting us constantly they were young teens and I've started to think of them as my children at times when they are bickering at each other. They simply love and adore me.

"Come in" I said lightly knowing she would hear me. I rolled off Aro and he looked saddened by me rolling off we laid there as Jane entered my Chamber.

"You both are needed in the throne room" she said smiling.

"Thank you Jane, we shall be there shortly we have news to inform the family and guard of can you round everyone up for a formal meeting in the throne room" Aro said to Jane I smiled to her and she smiled and bowed to us and left with a quick

"Yes Masters" toward us and she scurried out of the room and I smiled at Aro pulling him to me kissing him lightly and whispering against his lips

"She thinks highly of you love, she tells me she considers you a father to her, I shall be like a mother but yet she is older than I in vampire years so I won't treat her as such.

"I know love, are you ready and I know she adores me as a father figure I have read her mind on several occasions and I do praise her" he said as he helped me up off the bed and pulled me into an embrace and whispered against my lips as he kissed me again "do you know I can't even keep my hands off you long enough to tell the world how much I love you" he chuckled and I giggled and pulled back and took his hand and straightened out my dress with my free hand and walked toward the door to my room.

We headed out of my room and toward the throne room we walked in arm and arm and the further we got in the guard bowed at our arrival and we heard "master, lady" as we got to his chair he placed me in it and stood by it.

"I have an announcement before this meeting is started" he said in a simple voice I was looking around and I saw Heidi in the front watching me and she blinked when she saw the diamond on my hand and squealed.

"Heidi" Caius said "Is something wrong" he went on

"No master" she said and tried to contain her happiness for me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Brothers, my sisters" Aro nodded to the family and the guard and continued "principessa Isabella has agreed to be my wife" he said clasping his hands together like a child who has gotten the greatest Christmas gift possible.

"that is wonderful news my brother and my newest sister in law Isabella welcome to the family yet again but this time more official" Caius said hugging me and then his brother his wife coming up to me Athenodora she took my hand to see the ring and smiled

"Such taste my brother in law has Sulpicia come see this unique beautiful ring our new sister in law was given"

"Principessa Isabella welcome again to our family" Marcus came from his seat and hugged me when Sulpicia had come to me to see the ring. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek as he hugged me.

When the family had resided back to where they were I looked to the guard and they had bowed as Aro said to them

"this is our principessa Isabella and she will soon be queen Isabella" I could feel the pride in his words he was proud of himself he loved me soo much and I loved him I took his hand and he sat down and I sat on his lap and the guard bowed before us and then we turned to Caius.

"You had news or something for us to discuss that was in need of the guard?" Aro said trying to get down to the other important business. I was itching to plan a date for this wedding which would also be a coronation of my impending queenness and I would also have to ask Athendora and Sulpicia tips on how to be queens and if they would go wedding dress shopping with me. I was going to ask Heidi to be my maid of honor and Jane, Chelsea and Renata my bridesmaids I was so excited about this I was squealing in my seat.

"Yes brother seems as though there is a newborn army building in the Washington state area" Caius said

"What" I said interrupting the silence that's was where I use to live

"Principessa is something wrong?" Caius asked

"That's where I use to live when I was human Caius!" I said in a high pitched voice I wondered why there would be a newborn army there. Aro looked to Daniel and Renata and said

"Please go take care of it with Jane and Alec, for now Afton and Chelsea you are my guard" I smiled when Aro made commands he sounded sexy and I wanted him to command me when he was like that. After that was settled the rest of the guard left and then that's when I heard it Heidi's squeal

"Finally woman" she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Only Exception **

**I don't own twilight never will unfortunately….but I do own my mind and one day I won't even own that. Ha! Also right now I will apologize for my long winded chapters I try not to make them so long**

**Chapter 9… Vampire made of honorzilla **

If I didn't know Heidi for the first two months of my vampric life I would've guessed that she was crazy but when she decided to help me for my wedding which was set for a month from now. She was getting the invitations hand sent out she was sitting here with me now fighting me on one set of vampires that started out to be a silent conversation and ended up to where it is now a shouting match

"COME ON ISABELLA, YOU HAVE TO INVITE THEM AND EVERY VAMPIRE IS GOING TO BE THERE EVEN THE DENALIS' AND THEY WILL TELL CARLISLE ABOUT IT" Heidi screamed at me

"I DON'T CARE THEY ABANDON ME THEY CAN'T COME" I stomped my foot which made the floor crack a bit. I was glad we were on the bottom floor of the castle because I've put my stiletto thru my balcony once. Aro was quite scared that time. But I was back to the idea of what Heidi was telling me

"ISABELLA VOLTURI YOU ARE INVITING THE CULLENS FINAL MOTION ON IT" she said and I ran out of the room I knew I would win by going to get Aro he would side with me

I walked into the throne room and the men were talking about some situation that was growing somewhere and I smiled as they stopped talking as I walked in

"Brothers may borrow my lovely fiancée for a moment" I batted my eyelashes a bit to get my way. They nodded and Aro rose and looked to me and took my hand I still feel those butterflies and electricity and I never get tired of it. As we walked out of the room he looked toward where we were walking and he questioned

"Amore Mio what is it you need" I smiled

"I need a tie breaker to help me on a situation" I flitted into the wedding room as we've dubbed it me and Heidi took over one of the empty rooms and had a table and drawing board with things stuck and put all over and Heidi was watching as I pulled Aro into the room

"Oh this is so shit Isabella, you are a chicken shit for getting him involved" she said

"What am I getting into ladies" Aro raised and eyebrow suspiciously. Heidi gave Aro her hand and put everything out for him.

"The Cullens are coming Isabella they have too" Aro said as the final verdict and Heidi squealed and I never had that let down on me for the rest of the day. Aro kissed my head as he left and Heidi made out the last Invitation and smiled and Wished me luck with my dress she was off to deliver all the invitations by hand with one of the private jets we owned. She said that hand delivery was old fashion and since this wedding was going to be super traditional and old school she was going dress up like an old school duchess and deliver each letter they were done up as scrolls and they were really pretty I don't know how she was able to put all this together while she was gone she got Jane and Renata and Chelsea into going to search for decorations that fit that need they spared nothing they had gotten the aisle runner and the flowers ordered they all got there bridesmaids dresses simple blood red cocktail dresses with black bows under the breast with black heels they were going to hold black roses while I was going to hold blood red roses I had found the perfect dress while I was shopping with Athendora and Sulpicia one day while it was cloudy and we were having the best time it was a vintage dress tight bodice and poofed out like a princess dress and we added a red lace bow to it and red heels with red accented jewelry and red nails and toes and lipstick for the day I wasn't stressed until Heidi returned with confirmation that everyone was coming.

**-three weeks later 1 week til the wedding- **

"Heidi, why haven you gotten your dress" I asked her she was suppose to go get fitted for a black dress with a blood red ribbon she would be holding blood red roses and would be wearing blood red shoes which she had already had I was wondering why she hadn't yet

"Actually Isabella I did I just don't need a fitting like everyone else." She smiled and I smiled and sighed she was getting more and more snippy lately we were down to the last details she wanted to make sure the flowers were perfect we were ordering blood red roses and black roses and we were getting camera for Santiago to take photos that day we were getting the tuxes delivered and I was getting ready to pair the girls up since it was going to be Heidi & Demitri, Jane & Alec, Chelsea & Afton and Renata & Felix. I paired Renata with Felix due to I knew she had a crush on him. I made her day with that news.

**-Official one week til the wedding- **

The girls were panicking me with last minute 'just say yes to this Isabella' I was getting tired of hearing my own name and prayed that I still slept also there were people coming in from all over and I had to remain hidden because Heidi forgot to mention in the invitations that it was a wedding which sent me off my edge with another argument

"WHY AM I HIDING HEIDI" I screamed at her in a secluded villa near the castle

"BECAUSE I KINDA PUT IN THE INVITATIONS THAT IT WAS A REQUEST TO COME TO VOLTERRA THAT IT WAS MANDATORY" she said I picked up my new iphone that Aro gifted me and dialed his number and said to him

"Darling I won't be at the castle til the wedding" I sounded pouty

"Why Amore Mio?" he sounded as if Heidi didn't inform him of this either

"Because my wedding planner informed our guest that it is a simple mandatory come to Volterra" I said rather loudly into the receiver

"Isabella calm Amore Mio ill be right there where are you" he said panicked

"No don't you dare Master" Heidi said she could hear our entire conversation. I growled at her she was becoming a bridezilla and this wasn't even her wedding I was getting pissed and Aro could tell it

"Isabella Amore Mio principessa relax amore" he cooed to me, I inhaled loudly and exhaled and couldn't feel it so I inhale and exhaled again and smiled thinking one more week I hope this one wasn't torturous.

"Thanks amore" I whispered and looked to Heidi

"You're welcome Isabella" he sounded apologetic I wanted to see the stars with him tonight.

"Baby, if you're not doing anything tonight spend sometime looking at the stars I wanted to do that with you tonight while we had our time together before your brothers stole you to talk" I smiled thinking about our time at night getting to know all the millennia he spent on this earth I wanted to spend a millennia in his arms I remembered when I first realized that. I looked to Heidi

"Will do my darling don't kill Heidi, Heidi don't torture Isabella please" he said hoping that she heard him

"Yes Master" she said and I snickered

"I promise baby I will refrain" I missed him already and that hole I first felt that first day was there again even though I was talking to him.

"Well Isabella darling the boys are telling me that there are more guest I must go" I pouted

"Yes, baby enjoy the guest Ti Amo" I said as I pouted more

"Ti Amo Amore Mio" he said to me again and the phone line ended and I pouted I glared at Heidi and knew this week would be hell.

"It better be worth it Heidi." I bluntly said.

"It is Lady Isabella also Athenodora and Sulpicia would be here most of the week and take you to the spa and then the bachelorette party then the wedding and coronation. You're on the home stretch Isabella the pomp and circumstance is almost over." She declared.

"So my sister in laws will be here there will be an all girl day when can I go back to the castle Heidi" I demanded out of her. I didn't want to sound controlling but she was controlling me and even though she had more vampire age on me I had more rank on her. I was going to be Queen Isabella and she was just an elite guard

"The Night before the wedding but you will not be seeing Aro its where Jane, Renata and Chelsea will be getting you ready" Heidi said she then added "Isabella you only have one real wedding with the royalty like this, and im just making sure its perfect and fitting you to a tee you will thank me afterward I hope" she said pleading for her life I think. But I promised my fiancée that I wouldn't hurt Heidi I then instructed her that I needed blood I was bored and I didn't want to see her. So I made her go out and get me some blood while she was out I was thinking I have the worst maid of honorzilla ever trying to make me happy ... weird


	10. Chapter 10

**The Only Exception **

**I don't own twilight but I own the wedding idea for my idea on that is because I want to plan weddings **

**Chapter 10… countdown to aisle running**

The week went by fast the last few days were great Athenodora and Sulpicia took me to a spa and got me all prettied and then got my nails done in the blood red by a manicurist and pedicurist then a facial they went to go get my gift they got me together all the queens had crown jewels and I had yet to get mine and since I wanted everything blood red for my accented jewelry we went down to there bank where they had a whole floor of a safety deposit things and they opened a box that held a semi huge tiara that was light with white gold with ruby and garnet gems they were beautiful and to accentuate my dress they found one of there rare red diamond necklaces they collected and gave it to me and then found a pair of ruby earrings for my ears then we left to go back to the villa where the girls were waiting and surprised me.

"SURPRISE" they screamed I jumped out of my skin almost and they all sat there it was Heidi, Chelsea, Renata, Jane, Melissa, Alyssa, Sulpicia, Gianni, and Athendora. They all threw me a little party. We had some food for Gianni and the rest of us had a blood cocktail I guess one of the girls made Gianni a bloody Mary so she would fit in. We laughed when she smiled at us and threw the celery and clinked glasses with us and said

"Im just one of the girls huh" she smiled and we smiled and nodded

As we sat around the girls started thrusting gifts into my hand and begging me to open there were hundreds of gifts and I was thinking there were only so many sets of panties a girl could have but then I realized if our making out and touching was as passionate and intense as it was then I was going to go through a lot and I better put stalk in it. I laughed internally to myself.

"Thank You Jane" I said as I saw all the corsets in the bag. I was thinking of all the outfits I already received and she smiled

"Heidi helped me" she smiled. I winked to Heidi

"Well girls you outdid yourself. Ill be stocked for a whole week" I laughed with the rest of them.

When it reached midnight most of the girls left except for Heidi she wanted to stay with me because she knew I was getting bored tomorrow was the big day and she was going to bring me back at 3 am when she knew the girls would be finished with all the prepping work that Heidi had sent them ahead to do she had my dress locked up she had Aro locked up too I swear that woman had everything locked up she had all the guest accounted for and she said that I was to behave for the morning while everyone was pampering me. I had no arguing she blindfolded me before we left the villa she said she'd pack up everything that was here and pack my suitcase for the honeymoon that Aro had planned I was shocked that he actually had gotten to plan anything since major Heidi had stepped in and did everything. She reminded me of Alice. I hadn't thought of the Cullens since that one day when I fought with Heidi and I gasped at the thought that they were going to see me walk down the aisle later on today. I wondered what they thought about it since I'd been blocking them out of my mind Alice couldn't now that I was still alive until I walked down the aisle and crowned queen and wife to Aro Volturi and take his side as his queen. The girls had said they'd place there thrones out and they collectively went in on mine Athenodora and Sulpicia said "it was the cutest chair" I was squealing with happiness I wasn't looking forward to it a month ago but now im looking forward too it

"Are we there yet" I asked Heidi I was tired of walking and wanted to run to my room or wanted lay in my own bed and relax or read one of my books.

"Almost your Majesty" she had taken to calling me that in preparation for my coronation. I swear I hated being called that I wasn't royal in any sense I was just Aro's wife I would just be his advisor I didn't know what to do in a case like this. But he said I was his Queen and people would address me as such.

"Are we there yet" I whined and I felt something step on me foot "ouch fuck"

"Oops im sorry your majesty someone was being a whiny bitch so I had to take care of it" Heidi Laughed I laughed too but then I found her foot and repaid the compliment and she finally unfolded my face and smiled

"finally bitch" I said looking around my room this would be my room for the last night I would be moved into Aro's room while I was away they were moving my white chair and desk and my red couch and they were adding draperies to the bed intertwining mine and Aro's colors. I thought I would be perfect. I sat in my room and Heidi went to the door and whispered to me.

"Im locking this door ill be back in 6 hours to start the prepping on you and every one else so read or do something but if you so much as think about calling Aro I will have your ass" she smirked at me and added "he's not in his room so don't try it" she smirked again.

"Im going to be queen today I can't wait to discipline your ass" I said smiling I knew that she knew I was playing but she was getting on my nerves

"Okay your majesty enjoy your night" she winked and I went and grabbed my copy of Wuthering heights I never get tired of that book I curled up in my bed and thought of the many nights that I would lay with Aro here and read and that's when I snuggled into his pillow and felt something and pulled it out. It was a letter addressed to me I opened it and red its contents

Isabella,

Amore Mio, it is I Aro, I am writing this to you because it has killed me this week apart and I miss you and I now you are now in your room it its only a few more hours and we will man and wife and we will be united as one and I love you amore I wouldn't trade our nights our days our time for anything you are my only exception remember that song we listened to together on your iPod when I had your things brought back from that hotel. Remember those words.

"Well darling you are the only exception"

I never had love and I was feeling that I was going to give up and then you walked into my life and now I have you and you are my exception. I am glad for every second of everyday and I can't wait to say I do to you. Because I do I do I do a million times a million seconds a day a month a year a millennia. So I will always be yours and you will always be mine and I can't wait.

Your Amore

Aro Volturi

I was softly sobbing as I went toward my iPod and grabbed it and listened to the song and I cried thinking it was how I was I was broken then I found love. I turned on some other songs and decided to go out to my balcony and found our blanket he must've been out here earlier and I smiled it smelled of him and I wrapped it around me and inhaled the scent I missed him even more. I let the songs shuffle and I sang along with them softly until the sun rose I went into my room and went and red some more of Wuthering heights and felt bad that I was captive in my room. I needed out I was starting to feel like a caged animal.

**-4 hours- **

Heidi came in with Chelsea, Renata, & Jane with my two soon to be sisters and they were all smiling holding bags and boxes and other boxes and got set up to do some major work and my sisters pushed me toward the bathroom and told me to take a long and really good shower handing me an exfoliating pad and told me to scrub good and then told me wrap up into a towel they had everything picked out for undergarments and that I wasn't to touch anything and pushed me into the bathroom.

"Geesh pushy today" I said silently

"We heard that" they all chimed they giggled.

I stepped into the shower and scrubbed and scrubbed and let the shower water run I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and my freesia body wash I loved the smell of my body Aro loved the scent he said I've been using it for a long time that my blood has started to smell that way. I giggled I loved when he told me things like that made me laugh I loved his stories or when he'd compliment me I had a time lapse when I heard a knock at the door followed by

"Hello it's been 45 minutes care to grace us by coming out" I laughed and said

"Okay okay im coming out" I got out and wrapped my fluffy towel around me and walked into my room and there in front of me was the Heidi pamper Isabella hair care make up care and dress care scene. I was gasping while two of the girls were sitting me down in the chair while Heidi had the hair dryer going and a brush then Jane was there with Nail polish again making sure that there were no chips to the color and then all the other girls were polishing there nails we had 2 hrs to get things done each of there flowers were all setting wrapped in water I watched as Jane was getting all the girls toes done with speed and efficiency and then I watched as she did the nails too they were all sitting there my two sisters were gushing about there wedding days to me and then were holding some boxes that were mahogany and I was staring at them

"In a few Isabella you'll see them in a few" Athenodora told me as she eyed me eyeing the boxes. Demitri came into the room and Heidi screamed he never got a chance to see me Heidi was turning back to me muttering

"Stupid male vampire" I laughed at her she eyed me I stopped and went back to sitting still while she pinned my hair up.

After that we were down to the 90 min mark and we were running for time Heidi finished my hair and they were spraying it to make sure it would stay then she spent time with my make up taking less than 20 minutes on that they spent time slipping on my corset clipping it they bought me a clip corset due to my dress being a bodice laced with red ribbon that wraps around my stomach from the back and ties in a bow in the back it was perfect. They slipped the garter belt on then slipped stockings on and clipped them on then slipped my heels on my closed toe pumps that Heidi just said I had to have. Then came the challenge of getting me in the dress without ruining anything on my face. I stepped into the dress and them

**-40 Mins-**

We had 20 minutes til we were clear to be in front of the mahogany doors. We all stood around everyone in there dresses I finally had my blood red lipstick on and was cinched into my corseted dress and breathing easy I watched as the girls were getting ready Heidi smiled

"Something New Something blue something borrowed something used" she said and 4 girls came forward

"Something New, I as a new sister give you your new crown we had the one you liked remade into something fit for a queen" Athenodora opened the square mahogany case and inside was a tiara that was white gold with diamonds and rubies all over it was beautiful and represented myself well it was simple yet elegant and I cried and hugged my new sister and thanked her immensely

"Thank you Athenodora I will wear it proudly." I smiled and Heidi fit it to my head perfectly. I knew I would be wearing it on top of the Volturi one later on.

"Something Blue" Jane came forward and wiggled a garter and I giggled "I couldn't do anything big but this is something fun to wear and she dipped down and slid it up my thigh and then slid another one up there that was red. "The red ones for Aro for later" I made an 'o' with my mouth

"Thank you Jane dear"

"Something borrowed" Chelsea came forward to me and handed over a red bracelet that said "Volturi" on it "Afton gave it to me the day we met it was love at first sight and its yours to borrow to day for good luck

"Thank You Chelsea"

"Something used" my other newest sister came forward carrying another box this time smaller and opened it to reveal that red diamond this time it wasn't shaped like it was

"I had another one and reshaped it into a v for you welcome to the family sister" she air kissed me.

"Thank you Sulpicia" I smiled looking at all the girls

**-20 minutes – **

Here I was pacing the floor in front of the mahogany doors it all came down to this and I was just remembering 3 months ago how I wasn't like this how I wasn't this happy and it was all coming down to this it was a count down that was killing me to pieces. It was soon approaching and it was like a speeding bullet. I was prepared I was ready my sisters had already gone in the side doors and sat in there chairs in there garb they smiled before they left me and wished me luck told me all I had to do was say the words and I was in the door there was nothing wrong with me It was just nerves. I laughed to myself just nerves.

"Ready" Heidi asked

"Yes" I said confidently.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Only Exception **

**I don't own twilight but I own my body and Im running it like a hamster to churn these chapters out like cheese… **

**Chapter 11…. Here comes a queen **

20 minutes til show time and im pacing back and forth like im waiting for someone to phone me. I stood there it was all coming down to this my family, my past, my future is all in there before me and I was fidgeting as the girls were there and the guys were joining us just now they saw me and there jaws dropped as I saw Caius come up to me he bowed and said

"Sister may I have the honor of giving you away" I smiled and I totally had forgotten about that part and suddenly missed Charlie.

"Yes my brother you may, but where is Marcus shouldn't he help give me away" I giggled

"Ah, our dear brother is in there" he pointed to the doors and ushered me to the side when the music started I saw Jane and Alec start to walk down the aisle I smiled as no one could see me.

"Caius please hold me strongly while I walk. I fear I wont be a graceful principessa that walks toward her king" I whispered as the music continued and Renata and Felix strolled down the aisle I was smiling I hoped those two would see the longing. Then shortly after them Chelsea and Afton left from our site then the doors closed quickly.

"Mi Cara, please come Join Your Family" I heard Marcus say softly

The music started, I felt the butterflies as the doors opened and Heidi and Demitri walked out then everyone stood. I gulped and saw my desire standing before me he was there in a all black tux with a black shirt and blood red tie with a blood red rose and his ring on his other hand. I sighed he was even more handsome

"Mi Cara Patience" he said as we began the walk I held on to him and my flowers I smiled everyone around me gossiped as we hit half way down the aisle I smelled them they all gasped. And whispered

"Isabella"

"oh god that's Isabella"

"Isabella!"

"is that my daughter"

I ignored there words and smiled as I finally reached Aro's hands and held them in my own and Caius kissed my cheek and spoke

"My sister, I hand you to my brother in hopes that he treats you right" I smiled and kissed Caius' cheek I could hear Aro growl a bit and giggled we walked up the step and looked to Marcus who was dressed in a similar outfit that Aro and Caius were wearing Black tuxes with blood red ties. I smiled when he spoke

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Principessa Isabella Maria Volturi to King Aro Anthony Volturi, as they commit to each other before god and before a group of peers there undying love for each other." Me and Aro looked to each other then back at Marcus.

"We are also here to witness Principessa Isabella Marie Volturi, transition into Queen Isabella Marie Volturi by marriage to King Aro Anthony Volturi." The longer Marcus paused the more it killed me and Aro it seemed like and I never knew his middle name I suppressed a giggle at it when Marcus said it which earned me a look from Aro and a nudge from Heidi all in one.

"As we gather here we must give thanks to god for these two people and the blessing in which they give to each other so for this moment may we have silence?"

We were silent for longer than a minute when I looked at Marcus and gave him a smile

"As love is never ending we symbolize it by rings showing that they never end. Now Aro please with your ring in your hand repeat after me." I turned to fully face Aro and he was smiling looking at me he I was smiling at him

"I Aro Anthony Volturi do take you Isabella Marie Volturi to be my lawfully wedded wife" Marcus said

"I Aro Anthony Volturi do take you Isabella Marie Volturi to be my lawfully wedded wife" Aro said in a deeply desireful voice we were holding hands and the electricity was so strong that the butterflies were practically making me jump.

"To have and to hold, for all the days of the world" Marcus said making it appropriate for our kind

"To have and to hold, for all the days of the world" Aro Repeated smiling and fully slipping my ring on my finger a solid thin white gold band with rubies on it with diamond in between them.

"Now Isabella please repeat after me" I nodded to him as he went on

"I Isabella Marie Volturi do take you Aro Anthony Volturi to be my lawfully wedded husband" Marcus said it and I almost giggled

"I Isabella Marie Volturi do take you Aro Anthony Volturi to be my lawfully wedded husband" I smiled proudly not even noticing anyone else in the room

"to have and to hold for all the days of the world" Marcus went on

"to have and to hold for all the days of the world" I repeated and smiled and slipped his white gold ring on with a swirling ruby and white diamond like a ying yang sign. Marcus then went on

"Do you Aro swear to uphold your vows of forever to Isabella if so say I Do" Marcus looked to his brother

"I Do" Aro said looking into my eyes seeing his ruby eyes made me melt hearing his voice sent me into another state of oblivion and my butterflies were all over the place I couldn't control them.

"Do You Isabella swear to uphold your vows of forever to Aro if so say I Do" My new brother just asked me

"I Do" I smiled

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride" and before he could even finish the sentence our lips met with the most passionate kiss. We were interlocked for moments upon end until we heard coughing and smiled.

"Were not done just yet Isabella darling sister" Marcus said. Just then Caius stood up and Aro went to join Marcus I felt sad having my newly gained husband leave my side but I understood what was coming next.

I watched as Caius brought out 3 things each brother took one of the three and arranged themselves correctly in there right area's Caius to the left Marcus to the right (from if you look forward at the throne fyi) and Aro my lovely husband to the center ooo I just love saying husband. Husband husband husband hehehehe. Ill scream it later when were making love I thought to myself.

"Principessa Isabella Marie Volturi, you are here today to be crowned as such you have a responsibility to your people and to yourself you understand such responsibilities say I Accept" Aro said to me in a commanding voice which I had to suppress my excitement or else every vampire in the room would know that my husband commanding voice makes me horny.

"I Accept" I repeated, at this time I was asked to kneel as I was anointed by Marcus as he was the Holy figured between the three brothers as he just preformed our marriage. He blessed me in the name of the father the son and Holy Ghost I heard a crowd behind me say "amen" and I was never really religious but I knew this had to be done.

"Arise Queen Isabella Marie Volturi" Aro said as he placed the other crown upon my head.

"Welcome to the court Queen Isabella" Marcus slipped the Volturi Crest ring upon my finger like my sisters had

"Welcome Dear Queen Isabella Volturi" Caius Kissed my hand and then fastened my robe which matched my wedding dress it was blood red with black lining.

Aro walked me to his Throne and there beside it was an old fashioned Queens throne which had no backing due to women in that time period had big poofed out dresses and I saw the sisters take there seats in there backless thrones so when Aro sat I sat. the Crowd in front of me finally got a good look at me and that's when the guard bowed and arose and said

"Long live Queen Isabella Volturi." The rest of the crowd followed and then Aro Clapped his hands and let out

"Let the Partying Begin" there was then a big commotion and guest were lead out

The ballroom where the reception would be held there were blood cocktails both animal and human since we had both vegetarian and non here. There was a cake of course Heidi wanted proper pictures. Before we were able to go out there we had to take pictures so Aro lifted the extra crown that wasn't the original wedding one off my head and put it with my sister's crowns in a safe behind the Chairs. I smiled

"Ready my darling queen" he smiled to me

"As ready as ever my darling king husband" I loved calling him my husband

We spent 10 minutes on photos and then were lead out to the ballroom where we were announced and congratulated by the brothers and my new sisters again. We had a band they were marvelous they played the perfect song as we came into the room it was soo romantic I couldn't quite get the name I would have to ask Aro later he knew the songs I couldn't think of most of the time.

"Mi Cara" Caius said to me and kissed my cheek "welcome" he said I smiled

"Thank you my brother I am finally glad to be officially a member of this family"

"We are finally glad as well" Athenodora came over to hug her husband and let her free hand hold mine. "Isabella you are always our family now" she smiled winking at me "I like that crown by the way it looks stunning on you" she beamed

"Yes thank you it does I don't even notice its there you did say it was light I love it I will have to wear it tonight with my other outfit" I winked the boys were talking and they stopped abruptly coughing on there words. My sister laughed and I hugged her as her and her husband walked toward the other guest. Then Marcus and Sulpicia came up

"Oh Isabella, that necklace is just stunning." She smiled I smiled back and hugged her

"I never dreamed of a more perfect gift from you and thank you for being so gracious and welcoming me open armed into the family" I said

"You are always and forever a Volturi remember that" Marcus came up and wrapped his arms around Sulpicia and then commented "that necklace does suit you nice work love" he kissed her cheek and whisked her away.

"You do look mighty ravishing my dear, but I can wait until we are able to leave we have to say hello to our guest of course"

"Yes of course" I suddenly dreaded being alive because the first table my love decided on was the Denali/Cullen Table.

"Hello Carlisle, Eleazar it is such a pleasure to see you and I would like you to be formally introduced to my wife and Queen Isabella Marie Volturi" Aro said proudly pulling me out from behind him I smiled and looked into Carlisle's Golden eyes and he lifted a hand to me and kissed my ring and bowed

"Queen Isabella I believe we have met before" I smiled always the chivalrous gentleman Carlisle was

"Yes we have Carlisle. Honey" I looked away from Carlisle to Aro "would you be so Kind as to get me a Glass of something anything surprise me" I smiled" he nodded and went off

"Hello Carlisle" I said without so much as being proper to him. His attitude changed

"Why are you mad at me Isabella" I growled at him when he said that and that's when Aro came back. He had come back just at the perfect time.

"Darling, can I have a word with you for a moment" we walked into the castle and he pinned me against the wall and kissed me deeply I let my lips mold to his and he pulled back. "If you want more of where that came from your going to hold your tongue the rest of the day they are here for a month because I want them to talk to you when we come back from our week honeymoon" he looked at me I pouted

"Why though" I pouted he kissed my lips again gently

"Because you'll regret your existence if you don't, and since you are my only exception to love I would love to make you happy and they need to mend there past with you." I knew he was right. I was in need of mending. But how and where to begin it wasn't now during my reception.

We went and visited with the Cullens again, the Denali's, the Amazons, the nomadic that came I saw a few hook up with some covens with single vampires in them. The English coven was here the French, the Romanian, the Russians; the Australian coven was here our whole guard. I was thoroughly happy and as the night wore down and we were finally able to leave I felt my excitement finally flare up.

**A/N: finally, I got this one done. Its 1 am and im tired I wont be writing until later on today I need some sleep I wrote a lot today I now its probably really bad editing but hey it can't be perfect all the time. I love the reviews they keep me writing and they really mean a lot to hear people tell me im good at what I do but really its just stuff that is in my head if you like this one read my others there really good as well. Thanks Amy**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Only Exception **

**I don't own twilight but I own my iphone and it has twilight wallpaper!!! I know its sooo cool – right now I would like to thank Pandora music for helping me focus while writing, all my devoted fans who read my words, the reviews touch my heart so much. Also the song in Aro's letter that he was referring to was "the only exception" by paramore . **

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON…. SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT READ OR IF YOU DO JUST DON'T TELL ME. AND ALSO PLEASE TELL ME IF I DID A GOOD JOB ON IT IM NOT A GOOD LEMON WRITER **

**Chapter 12…Two Become One **

When we finally snuck out after throwing my flowers to Renata and Aro flinging my garter to Demitri I winked at both my girls we took the final pictures and we waved to everyone and finally I was being carried and whisked into the new mine and Aro's bedroom. We opened the door and you can tell that Heidi really did go through every single tradition in the book. Aro carried me through the threshold to our chambers and he walked me through me still in his arms the suite was absolutely perfect and I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder and whispered

"Darling, this is too perfect" he set me down in front of the closed door to our bedroom he smiled and nodded for me to open it. I gave him a wicked grin and opened it with my back to the door facing him with a evil sexy glint in my eye as if to say 'come on bad boy'

"Oh, Isabella I don't think you wanna do that baby" he growled sexily. I shuddered I loved when he growled like that it made my whole body just became a live wire without his touch.

"Oh, baby I do" I giggled and turned to see the bedroom, I gasped it was beyond perfect it was lit with several candles, flower petals very dark and seductive. I'd have to remind myself to do something special for Heidi. Just when I felt two arms snake around me and whisper

"Ti Amo, Isabella Volturi" I smiled hearing my name I turned around and looked into my new husbands ruby red eyes and whispered with the same happiness

"Ti Amo, My Husband" I kissed him lifting up to wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me his arms still around me I felt them start to make work of my corset I felt his hands start to slip my dress down I stepped out of the pooled clothing on the floor and giggled escaping his arms and walking toward the edge of the bed sitting in a all white lingere. I saw his eyes glaze over and a growl escape his throat and I giggled again shaking him out of his mind.

"Isabella" he moaned as he shrugged out of his jacket walking toward me as he reached me I grabbed his tie and grinned evilly getting on my knees on the bed fairly eye level with him and smiled leaning into his ear nibbling up the shell of his ear.

"Oh baby you haven't seen nothing yet" I heard him moan I loosened his tie and threw it behind him and quickly worked to get rid of the shirt that was in my way of the chest that I loved running my fingers down from the several times we'd touched.

"Isabella this is torture, your making this slow and painful" I smiled when he told me it was painful for him, it made me even more moist then what I was from seeing him in front of me with his now topless body, god I could never get tired of seeing him topless he was like a god, no scratch that he is a god. I was on fire now. I needed to have him I slid my hand down his chest and growled

"You want this" I gestured to my body after sliding my hand down his body. He nodded eagerly. "Well what are you waiting on baby" I continued he crawled on the bed pushing me back roughly and I was instantly underneath him. I liked seeing him above me his lips crushed into mine and the electricity that was in the air around us was not in us and I suddenly wanted more I licked his bottom lip and was instantly let in and our tongues danced together I felt down his body til I felt the belt and I tugged it til it broke I threw it off the bed and received a growl and a small nip from Aro his lips trailed down my neck as I moaned out variations of cuss words for him ripping my white thong from my body.

"That is very naughty wording baby" he mumbled as he nipped along my collarbone tenderly his hands made there way around my back and found the clips to my corset and had them off within seconds as if he were being timed and the instant it was off his lips made contact with my left breast making his way up the mound to the nipple kissing sucking nibbling tasting my skin moaning my body was on fire and I was a live wire the electricity and heat in my core was driving me to new extremes. His hand roamed the mound of my right breast I moaned loudly I swear the whole castle could hear us his mouth switched positions on my breast and my body almost gave over to the feeling but I had to wait I couldn't give it up this quickly this electricity increased. When his mouth attached to my right nipple my hands ran thru his hair and tugged rather forcefully I moaned again and felt his hand on my left kneading into and I bucked into him and moaned I was so charged that I could give up at any moment he finished his attention to my breast and continued his journey down my stomach I held my breath when his mouth continued south and when his lips finally made there way to my clit I almost about lost it my mind and bucked my hips into him.

"holy shit" I thought I had said that in my head but he just chuckled against my folds which sent shivers up my spine and moans out of my mouth I was becoming slick at the feel of his mouth on my clit when his tongue slid down and back up my folds I moaned and bucked my hips again almost begging for what I wanted so desperately "Baby. Please." I begged I was so close I had held on this long and I was so slick that he probably was in seventh heaven. As soon as his tongue plunged into me I grabbed the sheets to our bed and moaned my release was quick and he lapped it up I felt his tongue working me into a frenzy that when he kissed up my body I flipped him over and looked down his body smiled

"My turn your Majesty" I smiled he groaned I kissed his lips and tasted him on me and it wasn't bad but as soon as my lips made his they were soon gone they were down his neck across the plain of his chest using my tongue to follow the carved in abs lines I was mesmerized by his moaning and his hands on me he couldn't run his hands thru my hair like I could his. As I reached his pants I tore them with a satisfactory smile "commando your majesty?" I looked up he simply smirked it made me hot again I needed to have him in me soon.

"See anything you like Amore Mio" he asked me sweetly yet wicked by the glint in his eyes. I licked my lips and licked up the underside of his shaft and in that moment his body shuddered and his moan turned into groan turned into a growl I didn't know how I affected him and I felt him hold onto the bed I licked all the way to the tip he was huge and I wasn't gonna lie I was a bit worried for a moment. But when I wrapped my lips around his tip I instantly forgot and slipped my lips down his shaft and heard that growl and I knew this made him feel good as soon as I got down as far as I could I let my hand wrap around his base and pump him as I worked my lips up and down his shaft his growls were incoherent and when I opened my eyes briefly to look at him his head was back and he was in bliss. It didn't take long for him like me he spilled into my mouth and I swallowed moaning at how sweet he tasted.

When I had kissed up his chest I felt his erection come back even harder and I was still heated I wanted him in me I didn't waste my time I reached between us and grabbed his erection and slipped his tip up and down my slick folds before sliding down on him. I felt the pain when I hit the barrier and broke it he looked at me and I felt the tears come to my eyes but never leave. He looked to me and I waited and then slowly began to rock. When I sped up I moaned at the feeling it was beyond anything I'd ever felt it was beyond the electricity it was beyond the butterflies it was like finding the right puzzle piece and fitting to it perfectly I moaned again when his hands traveled my body and I rocked in time to our motions I felt myself move when he flipped us over and he proceeded to show me how its done he thrusted into me deeply my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and my hands into his hair our kisses became deep and erratic I needed more and I was on the brink of this bliss that just too much for humans I was just on the verge of it when he moaned out

"Cum for me baby, just cum for me" his power was so strong that I just released with an earth shattering moan crying out to the gods for all the passion and love that just happened between us. It wasn't even a second after I released that he quickly followed it had been maybe hours since we'd been married and our bodies were heaps on the bed in our room. He smiled to me and kissed my lips sweetly and whispered

"You my queen are simply amazing" he couldn't quit kissing my lips as we held each other just laying still after what we just had done it simply could be called two becoming one

"No your majesty you are simply amazing that was beyond amazing" I said kissing him quickly and following the kiss with "I love you amore mio" I smiled

"As I love you my queen, my wife, my forever" he snuggled me into his arms and in that moment I finally felt like I was ready for this forever. With him forever was just seconds and minutes. Not years and decades.

**AN: please again Review and let me know about this Lemon, I wanted to test my waters on it and what better than to do a wedding night lemon! Thanks **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Only Exception **

**Stephenie Meyers OWNS what I don't… Which is all !**

**Sorry I know its been along time but yet again, writers block when it came to this story… I really wanna dazzle you but I needed to dazzle when I didn't have such a block in my brain ****J**

**Again if you are under 18, please don't tell me this chapter may contain Graphic and mature Subjects**

**Chapter 13 : Honeymoon Crashers **

"**Enjoy enjoy, have fun im sure you will enjoy your time together" Heidi said as the whole entire guard plus Caius and his lovely wife and Marcus and his lovely wife joined the rest of the guest in wishing us well at the front of the castle. **

"**Well be back soon don't miss us much" Aro said taking my hand in his and kissing my hand I smiled and waved and looked too the girls in the guard and winked. I still didn't know where we were going but the limo was pulled up and Demitri was putting our luggage in the back and there wasn't much luggage so I assumed there was already stuff there. As I slipped into the car I looked to Aro and used my very seductive manner of putting my hand on his thigh and looking into his eyes**

"**Darling where are we going?" I jutted my lower lip out to pout and I heard a chuckle from the drivers seat **

"**Amore Mio, I am not wasting a good surprise just for that cute adorably sexy pout of yours" I huffed as he finished his words he was stubborn about things like this. I looked around and noticed we were coming to the local airport and I lifted my eyebrow**

"**Then can you answer me this? Are we going out of the continent or out of country?" I questioned and he smirked and chuckled a bit along with Demitri in the front **

"**Country darling, I will not stray far from Europe" his words sounded as if he's never been anywhere else**

"**Have you never left Europe before?" I questioned**

"**My darling I have visited Carlisle on an occasion or two but other than that no" his face fell I took his hand and smiled **

"**Well I think we can remedy that change there are several places I would like to see and we could check up on the covens in the area just friendly visits. don't you think love?" I smiled and looked to him. His smile was wide it was as if a kid had just granted him a wish that he'd been wishing for a very long time. **

"**That would be Splendid, we can do that after we get you situated as queen and get u accumulated to everything my love I do not want to rush you we just simply got married yesterday" he smiled and kissed her wedding ring hand again and looked up**

"**Has it just been a day" she winked "it feels like Years already" smiling she sighed and laid her head against his shoulder. **

"**I know my love I know" he kissed her forehead. **

**The limo stopped at a hanger at the airport and Demitri opened the door for both of them and they both curtly nodded. He wished them a safe trip as the door to the private jet was coming down a lady appeared smiling **

"**Welcome Master and Mistress aboard Air Volturi 1 how may I serve you" she smiled and helped us aboard smiling. I noticed she had a faint sparkle when the sun hit her she was a vampire as well I didn't notice because her eyes were black and I couldn't tell if that was just natural dark or vampire dark. **

"**Isabella darling?" Aro looked to me**

"**Yes love?" I answered back**

"**Animal or human?" he looked too me as I watched him at the little mini bar. Oh how cute they had a vamp bar. I smiled to myself I could get use to this kind of life style **

"**Human darling" I sat in one of the chairs as he brought me a glass wine goblet full of the donor human blood that they kept up on the jet planes he was telling me about the Volturi fortune and about how there were 3 jets, one for Each brother and that his was Private jet 1 hence Air Volturi 1. I giggled hearing it said again. **

**We were up in the air when I brought up the subject of where we were going again **

"**Darling?" I looked into his ruby red eyes I could see his eyes looking into mine I knew how in love he was with me and I knew I had him right where I wanted him**

"**Yes, My lovely queen?" his voice was dripping with sincere love and devotion I knew I had him right where I want him**

"**Sweetie, Where are we going for our Honeymoon?" I batted my eyes and looked in to his eyes again and smiled sweetly trying to get my way wasn't very hard I could do it with my brothers Caius and Marcus and get whatever I wanted **

"**Where do you want to go where have you been dreaming of going?" he asked me shocked that he had asked me that my jaw dropped he has a place picked out I just I am astounded that he could ask me where I wanted to go. I Isabella Marie Volturi is being asked where her royal self wants to go on her honeymoon while 35,000 feet in the air.**

"**Why should I tell you where I want to go when you won't tell me where we are going on our own honeymoon together" I see him laughing, is he enjoying my rage he is enjoying my anger. I get up from my chair and go toward the back of the plane and fix myself another glass of human delight as snickered to myself when I had first tasted it before taking off. **

"**Sweetheart are you mad at me?" his voice full of concern**

"**Perhaps" I snickered. He was sad that I was mad, I can't leave this very vulnerable man sad. "Aro, I just my darling want to know where we are going" is pouted bringing my drink back to sit beside him. **

"**I know my darling, my queen, it will be somewhere you enjoy I promise" his hand smoothes over mind and im briefly reminded again that I love this man more than anything in the world and I would do anything or go anywhere with him why argue. **

**Fifteen minutes after my 2nd**** attempt of trying to pry information from my new found husband the captain over the com told us we were touching down. I smiled and told myself finally I will know where we are in Europe . I feel the plane touch down and im not scared as I use to be I guess I remember my human life very little but I do remember my fear. **

"**Master and Mistress Volturi, Welcome to Barcelona" the stewardess said as she opened the door and the stairs descended from the plane. **

"**Thank you" I nodded to her rounded on Aro and squealed hugging him "SPAIN you could've told me my love." I chastised him a bit and smiled kissing his lips and he grins foolishly against my lips whispers**

"**Mistress Volturi I would like to surprise my wife on occasion may I be granted that?" he asked my permission for surprise. I grinned and nodded I guess I had to get use to it eventually. **

"**Master Volturi, so good to see you again" a man bowed to him as he opened our limo door for us as we had walked off the airplane. Aro grabbed my hand and smiled**

"**Maxmillion, you sir don't look a day over 25" he chuckled greeting the friend I could tell he was a human he smelled delicious but not edible delicious just like smelling wine I guess. "May I introduce my wife Mistress Isabella" his friend Max bowed his head graciously took my hand and kissed it **

"**Mistress Volturi, such beauty, Master has such great taste" he grinned wickedly and assisted with our baggage as we slipped into the car and max took the drivers seat where Demitri normally sits in Italy. Oh how I missed the guard at this moment. **

"**Where to Master?" he asks, I looked to Aro and he smiled to me **

" **The Palace Hotel" his voice so sure I smiled I hoped it wasn't too much. I looked up into his eyes and I whispered knowing max our dear driver cant hear**

"**How many humans do you employ?" I looked in to his eyes **

"**well, Gianni, Max, and a few others for the airplanes, so do my brothers does that bother you my love?" he pulled me to his side nuzzling his face into my neck I can feel myself instantly turn into mush in his hands I whisper **

"**babe, wait till we get to the hotel, and you can unwrap me the right way" I wiggle out of his nuzzling facing him giving him a suggestive look and continuing "I want exactly what you want just have patience's" I stroke his hair and instaneously want to stroke more than just his hair. I can't hold back and let my hand travel down his front his eyes never leaving mine and my hand slides further down till they reach their destination and grope him feeling how in need for me he was I leaned forward and whispered "soon enough my husband soon enough" **

**Ten minutes of electric touching and aganoizing stares the car had come to a halt I had never been too happy to have a stopped car. We were let out of the car and thanked Max letting him know when we would need his services again, I was glad again that today was a cloudy with a chance of meatballs kind of day I laughed. **

"**What's So Funny Mrs. Volturi?" I looked to Aro**

"**Repeat that again Mr. Volturi" I pleaded It was simply amazing the way it was said I wanted to bask in it more. He leaned in and whispered **

"**Mrs. Volturi" I shuddered and grasped his hands tighter as he lead me into The Palace Hotel **

**Walking into the hotel was like walking into a millions upon millions of dollars. I felt like I wasn't worthy of its beauty. Walking into the oval room I watched as Aro walked up to the counter and asked for our reservations and they smiled handed him the keys and said congratulations and he motioned for me I smiled toward him**

"**She found you attractive you know" I smiled up at my husband I felt weird knowing that I was married, yet in a way I relished it. **

"**Oh she did" we were heading toward the elevators I looked up at him. **

"**You know the bell boy is checking your ass" If I could blush I probably would be my husband was saying such things in a quiet tone I slightly move my head so the bell boy can't see and yes he's right. The young man was watching my ass as I walked. "You know if I were that young man I would be staring too" his voice with a hint of lust in it as he kissed my lips quickly as he pulled me to him to make the bell boy jealous none-the-less I assumed. We pressed the button and the elevator quickly opened up and as we entered Aro pressed the highest number on the keypad. **

"**He feels uncomfortable being in here with us Aro, you better tip him nice" I smiled and muttered to him I felt sorry for the poor human who probably valued his job a lot. **

"**I shall for you darling" he kisses my neck and that electricity is still there and I want to touch him but this human is staring at us and I smile and roll my eyes back just a bit.**

"**Darling" I say trying to get him to realize were in the midst of a human. His laws, silly vampire. **

**We were let into the top suite which opened up as the elevator doors opened the bell boy led us in and said if we needed anything to just ring. Aro paid him a hundred the poor human probably wet himself. **

"**Now where was I" he said growling as the elevator door closed I groaned I knew what was I in for I shed myself of my coat smiling at my husband giving him the come get me tiger look**

"**Oh, my queen" his words were unintelligible to the human ear but my giggles give him the go ahead and before I could even think of my next move im on the bed pinned underneath my husband immersed in lavish kisses traveling along my jaw line my lips down my along my neck I feel my dress my very pretty pink perfect dress that Heidi had picked out for me become nothing left in just my bra and panties and heels I feel his gaze.**

"**So, Mr. Volturi what are your plans" I giggled as his lust spikes in his eyes **

"**Sooooo delicious you look" his words I think I've mesmerized him. His lips travel down the swells of my left breast into the valley between and up my right I feel his fingers make light work of my bra watching it disappear. **

"**I do like my clothes you know" I giggled mentioning my clothing and how much I enjoy having certain pieces intact. I watch his lips further there exploration finding my nipple on my left breast while his hand finds my right nipple letting his lip and thumb play until my nipples are firm and switching to lavish my right and my left getting a play around with his thumb. I feel as his tongue travels along my stomach**

"**Aro" I pant im already aroused between the apex of my legs and I want more and he's taking his sweet time with it. **

"**hmmm" I hear him moan and then the next thing happens so quick even for a vampire I barely register it I hear the elevator open and I hear shouting **

"**MASTER MISTRESS URGENT" a voice says **

"**GET OUT OF MASTER AND MISTRESSES SUITE" Maxs' voice is loud and mad. I quickly cover my body and run toward the ensuite to get dressed into something I felt something slide behind me and saw my back and Aro smiling before I shut my door quickly and change into a Lavender dress that was packed with a bra. I walk out to see Demitri and Felix looking a bit flustered and Max looking upset **

"**Im incredibly sorry mistress and master but your presence is requested at home immediately" Demitri looked at the both of us. **

"**What's the immediate matter that means us interrupting our just beginning honeymoon Demitri" I said in my new found voice as Queen.**

"**Your Majesty, there are wolfs on the Volterra castles premises" when the world wolf came up I wondered what he meant **

"**Wolf? You cant handle dogs?" I questioned Demitri and Felix laughed at me and smiled**

"**Werewolves your majesty" I felt my jaw drop in astonishment **

"**What other Mythical creature exist in this world? Witches, ghouls, poltergeist are those all real too" more laughing following by a paused moment**

"**Your Majesty they seem to know you Afton's been talking to the mutt" Felix said I looked to both of them nodding there head and Aro looked to me **

"**Darling, do you want to put this on hold I don't think it's a bother but you do know that we could always take a Vacation / 2****nd**** honeymoon down the line" I sighed I knew this was something we just couldn't let lie a werewolf who knows me in the castles premises. I was beginning to not miss Demitri and Felix so much, **

"**Thank You Demitri and Felix, could you wait in the sitting area I would wish to speak to my husband in private" I spoke. **

"**Yes your majesty" they both bowed toward us and left us closing the door with max trailing them **

**I paced the room and thought about what the two boys presented to me and I looked to Aro who was looking worried **

"**Darling what are you thinking" I stand in front of him my hands in his hair as he looks up to me as he sits on the bed**

"**Im thinking how I didn't even get to have my wicked way with you in this bed" he growls and I can tell that Demitri and Felix will pay for there actions. **

"**Darling, I think we should head back home we need to sort this out" I smoothed his hair out and smiled kissing his lips. He sighs I can tell he's frustrated and I whisper continuing to smooth his hair "I will please you when we get home and sort this out your highness" I giggled I knew Demitri and Felix could hear us. **

"**But, that Lavender dress my love is torturous to my now" I can hear the need in his voice and I know its killing him I pushed him back on the bed and grin unbuttoning his slack and slipping them off with his shoes and boxers making shhh noise **

"**I am going to please you my love" I mouthed as I slipped out of my panties and threw them with his slacks I slowly climbed straddling his hips teasing his erection against my now aching core and I want him I make sure my lavender dress is draped around us and that he is watching my every move **

"**my queen Isabella how naughty of you" his words came as I sunk down onto him and I couldn't control the moan that came up out of my throat I can hear movement of uncomfortableness in the next room as I move my hips against my husband leaning forward to collect the most delicate and seductive kiss I can I let my hips grind and roll against Aro while his hands trail up my dress as he finds all my curves and groans out his adorations for me. I feel my stomach coil I want to prolong this release but I can't my movement is more stagnant and I can't help it but grab his hair and plunge my lips to his into the most intense lip lock feeling my spasms against his erection as my coil releases I moan into his mouth as he releases into me in return both satisfied I slip off him and straighten my dress and grab a fresh set of panties giggling that Demitri and Felix are mumbling about how uncomfortable they are. After Aro slipped a fresh pair of slack and boxers on and slipped his shoes back on we retrieved our things and smiled at Demitri and Felix. **

"**Were ready" I smiled looking to the boys adding "Don't call the bell boy you will be doing the heavy lifting and max will be driving you will be getting a different car and meeting us at the air port" I mutter in my head 'for ruining my honeymoon' I watched Aro smiling as I bossed the two boys around**

"**Serves you for ruining our honeymoon" my husband interjected. **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Only Exception **

**S.M. Owns …. but I own my new team Edward jacket … sadly I'm team Edward … you can hate me also I'm looking for a beta I realized I can't do all the editing on my own and I know I like to rush things, but sometimes I don't know how to spell words and it gets me down that I am not giving you guys the work that I should be giving you ! - Amy**

**Chapter 14: Who is the Big Bad Wolf ?**

sitting in the limo watching the city of Barcelona that I had just seen not even 30 minutes before pass me by again as we make our way back to the private jet. I can't believe those two idiots had to ruin it and what of this wereanimal ? I was still all new to this I had no clue they even existed that made my mind change on a lot of things in this world and why hadn't Aro not told me of there existence my husband had hidden it from me but I can't blame him, we've only been married all of 24 hrs and already its a hectic lifestyle I laughed quietly. His eyes met mine

"Ma petite do you find something hilarious?" his voice melted me into several dimensions of happiness

"Well, darling I was thinking its only been 24 hrs and already our marriage has become hectic with our work" giggling again. His smile reflected mine as our drive came to an end and the door was quickly opened we were shown on to the plane just at the same time as Felix and Demitri had arrived at the airport

"Well, Gentleman you made it on time, lucky you if you wouldn't have I would've had the plane leave without you" there faces were dead shocked. I snickered at there faces, to think they had to work harder then what there use to was priceless. I love being Queen I think Aro liked it too his smile never left his lips while the boys almost pouted into sobs. Boarding was still the same as when we first got on earlier that day. We were greeted friendly and I am still getting use to it but I already am falling in love with what we have

"Isabella, Queen, M' lady please forgive us" both boys spoke in unison I waved them off with a nod I didn't wish for them to ruin the flight too I would deal with them ruining my honeymoon later with some chores or a mission or something dreadful Aro would find amusing my husband is quite weird that way so are his brothers, yet I am quite fond of my family.

The plane ride was shorter this time it felt like I think it was because we all had a lot on our mind with the impending knowledge that there was a creature I had never seen before in our castle. I tapped my foot while we taxied I think Aro noticed my nervousness I wanted to please my people but when Felix and Demitri said this "wolf" knew me I was worried, why would they know me who would want to know who I was I was nothing, but a queen of the undead world.

"Aro, what if this thing is just saying they know who I am?" I whispered worriedly. The door opened and we were welcomed as we walked out by Heidi she smiled seeing Demitri and I halted that before it started "Demitri grab our bags, Heidi fill me in on what has happened since the boys had left" I smiled as he pouted he didn't even get to see his lovely Heidi when he got of the plane. I looked to Heidi as we walked toward the Awaiting limo.

"Well, we made sure that no one has left the castle except for when Caius and Marcus dispatched dumb and dumber over there" she smiled sweetly as we were finally started to take off in the limo

"And?" I coaxed her onward with her story or report whichever this was turning into

"Well this wolf also seems to know the Cullen's" she paused "and Carlisle has been looking and observing the pup or wolf or whatever the thing is it smells" she snidely remarked. Silence replaced the car again and I looked out the window at the scenery it had only been a few hours out of Italy and I already appreciated it more than I could image seeing Volterra in the distance brought venom to the brink of my eyes knowing I would never cry tears again sometimes for me was relief. As we entered the gates of Volterra the car sped up and as we reached the castle and into the area of the garage I pulled my hood up and my glasses on and opened the door and walked toward the door in the garage and smiled as I saw the nearest guard as they opened the door for me I nodded once inside the walls I took off my glasses and stowed them in my purse and kept my hood up.

We walked into the castle itself and toward the throne room I heard several distinct voices Caius, Marcus and what sounded like a few of the Cullen's and a Denali I think Eleazar I believe we were introduced at the wedding. They were discussing this "dog" situation as they've been whispering about. As me and Aro entered the room the Cullen's and Denali man bowed at my presence as well as Aro's and several guard members bowed then quickly rushed to take my cloak purse and ask if I needed anything. I discarded my purse and cloak to them then shooed them away and sat being a bit lagged due to the flying I looked to Marcus and Caius and Carlisle and smiled sweetly

"Please Dear brothers and Dear father" I paused to smile to Carlisle letting him subtly know that he was forgiven but just him. I wasn't ready to forgive other so easily for the mistakes of leaving me for dead almost. "Tell me of this situation and why this "animal" knows of me!" I almost yelled out in madness I was still pissed that this creature knew who I was.

"Queen Isabella" Carlisle spoke a bit shaky for a vampire. I quickly cut him off

"Carlisle, please Bella is sufficient at this moment" I smiled and looked to my husband and brothers and nodded.

"Well Bella, do you remember a boy in the La Push area named Samuel Uley?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded he continued "Well when we came to forks the year before you came to forks, he phased into a Werewolf or shape shifted into a wolf" he paused so I can soak the information in

"Wait shape shifted ?" I asked questioningly I wanted to know what this meant I read in books and saw in movies what it was but I wanted the science behind it

"Yes, popping out of your skin to turn into something else" Carlisle explained in a more easier way for me to conceive" I nodded and let him proceed "well after that others started to phase as well, Jared, Paul, and then your friend that you use to hang out with Jacob Black" he paused when I gasped I thought No not Jacob he was good kid he didn't need this he didn't need to be subjected to this lifestyle like I was.

"Wait, are you telling me the quileute legends are all true?" I asked remembering hearing them when I was young and right before I had told Edward I knew what he was. Carlisle simply nodded and frowned. I continued "So your telling me that Jacob can shape shift" Carlisle then nodded again. I felt furious.

"So are you telling me that one of the boys is here" I asked then paused "Wait, never mind don't answer that just bring it in" I demanded they all looked worried that they didn't know how I would respond or how it would respond

"But darling please just wait til its calm down or til your calmed" Aro was the bravest of the men to speak up

"Aro, BRING IT IN" I screeched I was tired of this ruining my mood, honeymoon, day, life whoever it was was going to feel my wrath and I was going to let it know personally.

Waiting a few moments the double doors open and I stood from my seat and looked at the russet thing in front of me and smirked.

"Phase back to your human self" I demanded of him

"Madam he'll need clothes" Alec said to me, I blinked to him

"well then Fetch the dog a robe" I said, he quickly exchanged the lead of the wolfs to another guard member and dashed off I walked around the dog observing it like Carlisle would do I heard the wolf whine and whimper as I walked around it like it was trying to plead with me I wolf form I whispered to the thing "whimpering won't save you for what you have coming to you" I smiled just as Alec returned with a spare robe. "thank you" I muttered as he handed it to me. I dropped it in front of the wolf and stood back

"Isabella my love are you sure you should be so close" Aro asked me coming to my side I stopped him before he could get to wrapping his arms around me to push me back.

"I am fine I can handle this" I smiled to him and walked to almost facing the wolf

"Okay love I trust you" Aro whispered behind me

"Phase pooch" I told the wolf before me. I stepped back a small step as I heard a pop and closed my eyes long enough for the human to wrap the robe around himself. It was when I brought my eyes up that I almost re-died from shock.

**A/n – Leave the Amy some loving ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**The Only Exception **

**SM Owns All : sorry to leave you guys with a cliffy for so long I've been trying to work on a title for this chapter and I came up with nothing until now and thank you for all the lovely reviews they were much appreciated and very demanding but none the less I loved them all... THANK YOU **

**Chapter 15 : Lone Dog in a Sea of Blood **

"My dear are you alright" Aro saw my face draped with the shock from the naked boy dressed in a robe in front of our thrones. I nodded quickly and turned back to sit in my throne and stare transfixed at this boy trying to remember distinct human memories of him from the time in Washington when he once fought for me when I was with the regrettable Edward Cullen. I shudder at the memory and the wolfboy still staring at me I looked at him closely inspected him from this new light noticing that he was really tan, tall, and quite handsome for a guy as young as himself but also had this horrendous stench I don't even think the strongest concentrate of febreeze can remove that.

Aro stood before the creature and I watched him with ease as his eyes narrowed and then widened and then narrowed again

"What is your name Mutt" the words flew effortless from his mouth.

"I am no Mutt, I am a shape shifter" his words flew back at my husband. I stood quickly and was by Aro's side

"You do not address royalty with such tongue" I said, I couldn't believe those words came to my mouth to a dear old friend of mine

"Now please again Mutt I need a name" Aro said this time his voice raised a bit in anger I knew that if the boy didn't bring forth his name that the meaner side of Aro might come thru.

"Jacob Black" the boy said. I looked at him thru my eyelashes and I saw his eyes glance my way. I knew what he was thinking it could see it all over his face 'what are they staring at me like that for' the boy pressed for more words "Bella is that you?" he questioned and Aro got this look on his face it was a questionable look. The way he said Bella irked me.

"My darling, this wolf knows you does he not?" I nodded and smiled to my husband

"My dear husband," I paused looking to Jacob then to Aro "This boy, is a dear old friend of mine from my human days remember Carlisle did say they did transform or rather phase" I looked over to see Carlisle still standing over by the thrones. "What did you come here for Jacob?" I asked quickly seeing some shimmer of fear, courage, and hope in his eyes I don't really know who this boy is anymore. He has changed completely. He's not the same boy I use to play in the mud with as a human small girl.

He looked at me and changed his stance to a more domineering and challenging one still in the robe and unashamed of his lack of clothing.

"I was here to fight for you" his voice simple, his demand made my husband growl and the guard inch closer. Then from the side of the throne room another door opened and another loud growl came through Edward Cullen standing there looking at the mutt that he had to fight with the year he was there.

"Oh, No you don't mutt not now not after she's one of us" his snarls fierce and Aro looked to Felix and Demitri and I was suddenly back in my throne and watching all three men circling Each other and I realized the Wolf boy my old friend was out of luck in this sea of blood, he was unprepared. Alone.

I looked on as I saw them all growl, snarl, and snap, no one ever bothering to move closer or step back. I looked to Carlisle and saw the worry on his face and frowned, I didn't want him to fret, nor Esme I knew if she were to see this she would just be devastated at the fact that her son was fighting a Shape shifting thing and my husband a royal vampire. When there circling came to about the tenth round the rest of the Cullen's filed into the throne room as did some of the other wedding guest that had stayed over. I watched as they watched the two vampires with the shape shifter dual it out. I watched them in hopes that no one would get hurt. I looked to my brothers Caius and Marcus and frowned and muttered

"Well aren't you going to do anything this is your brother!" my demand fell short as they both shrugged my rambling continued "what good leaders and brothers you are" I looked to Esme Cullen seeing the fear of a mother as her son battles against someone much older and wiser than himself then a creature that could very much kill him that would worry me too I sympathetically sighed finally having enough of this ridiculousness that these men are doing and yelled

"ENOUGH OF THIS ALREADY"

stopping they looked to me and I got up from my throne for what feels like the millionth time in a minute and smiled to each of them.

"You all are behaving like immortal children" I snipped receiving giggles from the girls on the guard. I paced in front of the three men and looked at each of them before continuing "Aro, go sit in your throne you know better than to behave as if you are going to loose me" I grabbed his hand and made him turn to face me as our eyes met I walked toward him closing the distance kissing him deeply and releasing him. I spun quickly and added "Edward Cullen, you have a nerve to want to fight for me after all the pain and suffering and bullshit you put me through go sit with your family" I pointed to where Esme stood with Carlisle's arm around her tightly. I looked to the old friend of mine still in a robe shaking slightly I stood back a bit before speaking "Jacob Black, calm down" I turned to my old brother Jasper Hale and gave him a look and he immediately knew to calm him down. "Thank you" I said I turned back to Jacob now he's calm I stepped closer.

I sighed looking at him closer he was sweating a bit he must have been nervous I heard the mutterings of various vampires in the room that have filed in.

"Why are you here Jacob other than the obvious reason to fight for me?" I looked into his eyes wondering what the reason.

"I am here, because they are here" he pointed to the Cullen's

"Why are you following Vampires Jacob? What made you think they were coming to see me?" I waited for his answer. I watched his face as his mind worked.

"They were leaving somewhere, they said there presence were requested some where here I guess" I looked at him as he spoke and tilted my head

"Were you staking out there house Jacob Black" He was squirming by this point and it was fun to see.

"I was watching there house to watch to see if you were there if they were holding you hostage" I blinked at this stupid kid.

"You do realize that the house you were watching wasn't in forks, didn't have me in it you could've smelled me Jacob black so explain why you were staking out there house" I started to tap my foot remembering that there was human that had done this at the hotel earlier.

"Well, I was hoping that they would soon find out where you were or the psychic" he paused pointing to Alice "would see you" he looked back to me and I watched him squirm. "when they got the invitation to come here I figured that perhaps you would be here, you know show up somehow or somehow they would stow you somewhere so I followed them to see what would happen if you appear somewhere." his voice was sullen and full of sadness and despair. "Why did you become this way Bella ? Why couldn't you be happy as a human?" his questions were asked in a monotone voice.

"How dare you address the Queen in such a manner" Felix came toward the boy I instantly put my hand up before he got any closer.

"Felix, come closer and you will be addressing me as Queen Isabella as well" I snarled and continued "Jacob you will address me as Isabella or Queen Isabella. And I shall answer your questions I didn't want to be human anymore. I didn't want to be reminded of the hell of my life that was the heart ache that a Vampire had instilled in my heart does that make you content"


	16. Chapter 16

**THE ONLY EXCEPTION **

**SM OWNS – yes I know im writing again :) gaspers **

**Chapter 16 Letting the Dog Bathe In Blood **

I still was seething from his idiocy and I knew my husband wanted to come and comfort me I raised my hand to stop him

"Jacob Ephraim Black, you have never learned your lesson even when I told you first when I was human that I would never be interested in you and im telling you now you will never hold a candle in my heart as my husband does" I smiled toward Aro winking playfully I really wished this dog hadn't ruined my honeymoon "furthermore you ruined my honeymoon I hadn't even left before I was rudely interrupted"

"Bella, im sorry" his words came out pleadingly

"BELLA BELLA DO I LOOK LIKE A BELLA, I TOLD YOU ADDRESS ME AS ISBABELLA OR QUEEN ISABELLA" I screeched and all the other vampires in the room were covering there ears. I smiled sweetly

"sorry Your Highness" his sarcasm was bathing me completely I was still pissed and I wasn't having any more of his smart ass self in front of my presence I looked to Jane and nodded as I turned my back I heard his screams as Jane sent him the smallest pain. I smirked I hopped that would get him to cooperate with me.

"Better?" I looked to Jane and I nodded again she stopped

"You Highness" she looked to me as Jacob fell to the ground I smiled at his defeated state. I can remember when I was in that state in my life, but im now in a position that I never knew I could have when I was with them. I looked back to the Cullens and shuddered remembering that time and jasper then shivered knowing the feelings I was projecting he winced I frowned and whispered an apology then whipped around as I heard words

"majesty" his words sneered

"Dog?" I replied blatently to answer his smugness I could see the fear of not knowing what I would do to him.

"umm" he scratched his head almost like he had no question to form he just spoke to speak.

"spit it out pup" I stood there blankly waiting on his remarks

"whatisgoingtohappennow" he slurred all to quickly lucky for me I heard it

"I do not know, I have not yet made up my mind. One thing is for sure you owe the Cullens an apology for stake there house. It's not right for you to stalk them when they were innocent" I took an unnecessary breath then proceeded on "second you had no right I mean no right looking for me I dont want to be back in the human world, im happy where I am and you knew I didn't want you I told you numerous times that you were more a brother than anything" when I finished I slightly heard felix whisper to his fellow guard members 'ouch' I caught it and whipped my head to the left and grimaced.

"Felix, I have super hearing im not stupid I heard you do you really want punishment too" I smiled too sweetly for his liking

"No Mistress Isabella"

"good" I winked and turned my direction back to Jacob.

"So Dog, you will stay a night in our Cell here we will diliberate your punishment for your behavior."  
without any notice I waved to felix and Demetri who took Jacob and escorted him out of the room I quickly turned my back as I heard the complaints of our newest problem his whining and his 'its not fair I barely did anything' I found my throne and relaxed down into it as my husband turned his head to look at me.

"How do you feel darling?" I smiled hearing his endearment toward me

"If I were human i'd be ready for bed but right now im just in need of rest it's been a trying day and people are testing my nerves and ruining special events" I playfully smiled at Aro he understood too well for he rose from his throne I couldn't barely understand what was happening because he then picked me up threw me over his shoulder and wished everyone a good evening I was too busy squealing to hear the return replies.

"Aro Volturi PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW." I shrieked as he ran at an inhuman pace

"Not now Isabella, were almost there" he patted my ass as if to assure me

"not funny darling I want down now" I pleaded

"Okay" he set me down but I didn't stand I sat we were on our bed I smirked "You sly vampire you" I pulled him close to me kissing his lips tenderly.

I scooted back on your bed beckoning him forward to me.

"Isabella, have I mentioned how amazingly sexy you become when you are telling people off" his words rushed and sparse as his lips trailed kisses along my neck and collarbone I wanted more of what he was giving

"Um now, but do tell me" I giggled as I was pulled into a laying position his body clothed hovering over me I used my hands to shrug off his jacket and toss it next my hands found access to the buttons of his shirt I moaned as his lips made purchase to where my jugular use to be.

"Aro" I moaned out again as he nipped my non existent pulse point again. It was then that we heard the knock at the door

"Aro" I distinctly heard Marcus' voice "We have a problem" I groaned

"Later Marcus" I pleaded

"NO NOW" he yelled and that got our attention we jumped up as I watched my husband rebutton and don his jacket I sighed

"Does everyone have to interrupt us" I frowned he smiled and whispered sweetly

"Ah, mi stella soon we will be on our own again" he kissed my hair as we reached the door opening it to reveal Marcus and Caius.


	17. Chapter 17

**THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

**SM owns- my fans please don't kill me for this chapter … and please give me feedback **

**Chapter 17. chaos in the house of vampires **

"Yes Marcus dear brother you interrupted us for what exactly?" I smiled as I was once again in the throne room with my brothers and my husband.

"I saw this after they left the room I didn't think this would happen my dear sister and brother there is a problem with the mutt that has entered our castle" Marcus' words filled with warning I sighed  
"yes please continue dear brother" I smiled slightly fearing for what is about to happen.

"hold on one moment" he paused before speaking out "Jane please come to the throne room" he looked to me and I blinked wanting to know what was up and my patience was wearing thin.

"what is going on Marcus" I demanded

"You will see dear sister patience" he pleaded as Jane made her way into the throne room alone.

"Masters, Mistress" she bowed as she came to the center of the room

"Jane" I said softly and smiled she was one of my favorite females out of the guard but I wouldn't dare let them know that. Aro smiled at Jane I knew she was his favorite of course if someone could electrocute someone why wouldn't she be your favorite. I giggled internally at the fact and I saw Aro glance my way. I smiled his way and waited for Marcus to speak

"Dear Jane, Thank you for this Audience you aren't in trouble but I wonder did you touch the mutt since he was placed in the cells this day" his voice sincere and filled with intrigue. I sat up in my seat wanting to know more of what my brother has in his head as I did this so did my husband apparently he has yet to touch Marcus' hand to find out what is looming in his expansive mind.

"Yes sir I have" I saw Jane twitch, something fishy now, I've never seen her twitch before in my life.

"Jane dear are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded quickly

"What did you feel when touching the mutt?" Marcus' asked of Jane. She twitched again. Then it dawned on me and I stood

"NO WAY" I freaked "She Can't be its impossible its two different species no I forbid it call in Chelsea" I demanded of my brother

"No" Jane said loudly, my mind reeled how dare she raise her voice to me I am Queen she is but an Elite Guard member. As my mouth opened I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Marcus

"Dear sister would you not grant Jane the same happiness you have?" Marcus questioned me almost making me feel guilty. I lowered my head thinking I then turned slightly to look at my husband who smiled reassuringly at me

"I guess" I turned to Jane who had a smile I'd never seen before on her face I then added "I guess we'll need to start buying kibble"


	18. Chapter 18

**THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

**SM owns all - Again another chapter – 3 in one night I know you'll hate me when I go on a lil break again ….**

**Chapter 18 Kibble With a Bit of Shock Pleasure **

"Bring in the Mutt" Marcus said as I resigned back to my seat with my hands on my temples contemplating this whole ordeal how could this happen is this the same as imprinting for him? I wondered how he felt in all this? Was this the same for him as it was for her? Could this really happen? How would the guard be with a dog here! I was beginning to slightly panic for the sake of the guard for the lifestyle here in Volterra how it will change with this Shape Shifter joining our mist.

Jacob came in and Jane's face lit up a bit I could smile and be happy for her, but right now my mind was looming over the many questions that filled its infinite space.

"So, Jacob can you explain what imprinting is in your tribe" Marcus asked of Jacob. Then the explanation started as he went through what happened when you imprint. Supposedly you snap all the cords with the world and join in this one that makes her the only object of your affection and time and you swear to protect her it just seems like what mating is to us vampires.

"So it's like our mating?" I asked as he came to a close. He nodded scared to speak to me as if I would cut his tongue off. I looked to him as he tried not to stare at Jane. Then to Jane as she gazed at Jacob. I knew this would become problematic for our coven here.

"Marcus please tell me that this won't be a problem" Aro said taking the words out of my mouth. I glanced to my husband who was steepling his fingers as his elbows rested on the arms of his chair. I pulled my face back to my brother Marcus who looked to my Husband

"Dear Brother, I do believe we will have to make some adjustments of course Hire a chef, make the Guard aware of the Change and perhaps train Jacob to control his Phasing" he said as if Jacob were not in the room. I faced center as Marcus finished and I looked to Jacob who was now almost drooling as he stared at Jane. I snapped my fingers as I spoke

"Jacob" his ears never perked up "JACOB" I yelled his face snapped back into position. I smirked excitingly. "Do you think your 'pack' will be okay with this situation?" I questioned. He looked to Jane then to Me then to the masters.

"i would have to go back and explain the situation then I dont know Mistress" he said knowing full well that if he didn't answer correctly my temper would flare up.

"hmm, Why don't you bring the pack here and I shall explain the situation and they shall decide for themselves what is in your best interest. For I do not see you leaving Jane would be beneficial to her happiness at this moment in time" I said smiling to Jane. He nodded quickly as I finished and with that I stood and sighed, this day was already taxing on me ruining my honeymoon, fights, and now kibble in a vamp house what was my world coming too. Sighing I stood, as did my brothers and husband I smiled

"Gentleman and Jane, if you would excuse me I need to rest for I fear all this is all to much for me." I went to walk when I was grabbed by the hand and I looked to see my husband as he placed a kiss upon my knuckles with the softest whisper of "ill be with you shortly my darling" I walked out of the throne room glad to be away from the Chaos. I didn't know how the guard would take this perhaps the brothers should give it a day, before I turned around to give that piece of information I was swept into a hug from behind with a light purr in my ear I knew it was my husband his light kisses on my neck let me know exactly what he was thinking. He wasn't shy to showing exactly what he wanted, and he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

A/n : im sorry for cutting off right where the lemon was going to start but... my eyes are drooping and I did promise 3 chapters and wala 3 chapters it is please i'd love your awesome feedback because you are all amazing ass fans love you all very much ! Skittles X3


	19. Chapter 19

**THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

**SM owns all - god I hope you all don't kill me for my long departure it wasn't until a dear friend Sparklingfae kicked my ass into gear … my fellow readers and lovers of my Aro / Bella world please forgive this humble author who was struggling with the worst case of freaking where to take this twisted ass story. I love you all so without much ado Chapter 19 shall commence dont kill me please I'd also like right now to thank My AMAZING beta Sparklingfae for her beautiful work thanks girlie **

**Chapter 19 – Time is a Magical thing … Just Make it Stop**

Without another word I felt like I was flying through the air, but I knew better, My husband had scooped me up bridal style and sped us away from the insistent chaos that had become my post wedding bliss. We made it just inside our chambers when he locked the door and tossed me on the the bed, my shoes had mysteriously found there way noisily onto the floor with a clack. Grinning like a mad woman, I knew what was happening and I wasn't going to let anyone interfere this time. Looking up, I saw my husband in all the devilishness that he was slowly giving me a striptease,giggling slightly as I watched with anticipation. He shed his cloak, allowing his glorious body come into my view as he began shedding those awful clothes, causing my purr to grow.

"Baby" a slight whimper of need escaping my lips. He knew I needed help, the moisture between my legs was evident as I had began slightly rubbing my legs together for friction. His hands moved along his shirt, my mouth salivating with venom at the newly exposed pale skin, my fingers itched to trace the masculine lines of his body. His footsteps ringing in the chamber with each step closer to the bed, my hands began sliding down my own clothed covered body, the electricity in the air between us almost fizzling. When his shirt fell to the ground, I felt my breath hitch for it had been too long since I had seen the pale muscles of his body. I needed him, my whimpering pleas grew in volume, my need between my legs pooling as my eyes darkened in desire.

"Aro, my darling husband, come to me". My breath heavy and my words husky, I wanted him to know how much I needed him, that I desired him to have in this moment. My tongue darting out to lick my lips as he made the final step toward the bed. I crawled toward the edge, where he stood, my body moving like a lioness after her prey. My hands begin to slide up to his belt buckle, expertly undoing the leather strap but nearly ripping free from his body. Looking up, I smirk innocently and kiss up his chest, my hands in all there haste work to rid him of his pants.

"Mmmm" gripping his member "Is this all for me?" I whisper into his ear, nipping on the lobe. His purrs vibrating against me.

"Yes, all for you love" his words dripping with lust as I pull him to me, then push him back on to the bed. My mouth capturing his, my legs moving to straddle him encasing him in my possession, my trap.

Lifting my head up, I smile and murmur,

"You are my prisoner my love, do you surrender?" kissing along his neck as he answers breathlessly,

"Wholeheartedly, I wave my white flag, my love." Groaning as his hips lift to rub against my still clothed body. My half purr, half moan rising in my chest as I felt the strongest urge to get out of these clothes came forth just as his hands were tearing apart the outfit until there was nothing left, but skin against skin.

My core soaked with need, began grinding against his, which brought forth a growl that sent more moisture dripping out of me.

"Darling" I whimpered softly, teasing him with each grind against his hard throbbing member. His hands began sliding down my body, anchoring my hips to keep me still, but held no match for me. My hips again dipped to grind against him, eliciting more growls, more moisture, and more gripping of his hands on me, which was driving me wild.

"Tell me what you wish of your Kidnapper" I huskily breathed out, my chest rising and falling heavily, with the reaction to our previous teasing.

"I wish for you, just you" his words, hit me deep within and I couldn't hold back anymore, with the rise of my body and the steadying guide of my hand on his member, my body slowly inch by inch slides down onto his rock hard length. For once it feels like time has stopped and once again its just me and him. Once he has completely filled me, I rock once to see what kind of pleasure and torture I can elicit of him. His hands rest on my hips, guiding me once again to surge up then back down, as his hooded eyes watch me, his purrs change, with each movement, to growls.

Once I feel ready, I move, setting a slow sensual pace, not wishing to rush or miss a single moment of his pleasure. My body settled above his, rocking, grinding, bouncing, letting him enjoy this moment, my breast rise and fall with each unneeded breath, only captivating his attention, as the pleasure increases between us in this moment. My pace steadies, increases, decreases in tempo, to bring him torture, and pleasure all in one. My hands brush against his chest, dragging my nails against his skin, as my body begins to bounce more. His growls began to turn into snarls of pleasure, which only serve to increase my own pleasure. My pace increases, my body bouncing above his in haste to bring my climax, that has started to coil in my stomach, crashing forth. I use one of my hands to find my clit, as my other palms my left breast roughly. Unable to resist any longer, my fingers rolling my nipple, teasing and pinching for his viewing amusement, as my clit is pinched and flicked, the steady pace increases, and my pending orgasm bursts forth, with one final pinch against, my head tosses back in a mix of pleasure, passion, and pure bliss. I scream out in the midst of my sensual orgasm.

"AROOO" is heard throughout the castle as my walls clamp down around his throbbing member, my body still rocking and bouncing as my walls flutter, my juices coating his delicious member. My body trembles in aftershocks of pleasure, when I feel a whirlwind of activity and I am underneath him.

With a vicious grin, he hooked my right leg over his shoulder, and before I could even begin to plead for more his thick member, hard and throbbing began pounding into me. Sending me climbing back up that hill, before I can even finish my first orgasm. Each thrust of his body meeting mine together, the beautiful clapping of skin against skin sends tingles through my body. My hands digging into his shoulders, my body crushed against his as he hits that spot just the way I like. He's got my body in an angle that I just can't resist, and with three more thrusts we are both screaming so loud that I am sure a few glass stains broke within the castle.

Panting, deliciously and delirious sated, I am wrapped up in the man arms, who is everything in my existence, my body finally comes back to itself, finally able to speak some form of coherent speech.

"Mmmm, Can we do that more often" I ask, my body wrapping itself around him, my lips finding his.

"If you are as wild as that Cara Mia, be my guest" He answers me with a wink, his arms wrap around my waist and in that moment time comes back to us with a rap to our door

"Master, Mistress" biting my lip as not to undermined any of the guard I realize it's Jane.

"Enter Jane" I call as I wrap our blankets around me and my lover, the door opens and her tiny form enters.

"What do you need Jane?" I ask, clearly not in the mood to deal with the drama we left the throne room.

"I don't know how to feel..." her usual demeanor of evil, callous, and vicious, all that she stood for gone in that moment, disappeared and what was left. was a sweet, scared little girl. It was in that moment that I realized the magical moment between me and my darling husband, had vanished.


End file.
